The Great Mouse Detective 2: Ratigan's Revenge
by Gotham317
Summary: Based on Leslie Bricusse's The Revenge of Sherlock Holmes the musical, Basil of Baker Street meets a beautiful girl named Rosa Spellcove. Little does he realize that she is Professor Ratigan's daughter and her mother is determined to avenge her husband and ruin Basil's life. BasilxOC
1. Opening

**This is a sequel I made for The Great Mouse Detective, but it's based on Sherlock Holmes the Musical, or as they call it The Revenge of Sherlock Holmes. There won't be too many songs, just a couple of them. The character Rosa is based on Bella Spellgrove, the daughter of Moriarty, which means Rosa is Ratigan's daughter, and Mrs. Claudina Ratigan, the wife of the evil Ratigan, is based on Mrs. Moriarty. Inspector Lawless and Clifford are from the Great Mouse Detective Disney comics, like The Club of Deep Thinkers and The Inca Mystery. Lawless is based on Inspector Lestrade and Clifford is based on Mycroft Holmes. The Baker Street Irregulars, Relda, and Captain Doran are from the Basil books. Relda is based on Irene Adler, Doran is based on Colonel Moran, and Higgins is based on Wiggins. In the Basil In The Wild West book, it was mentioned that Ratigan would create an Anti-Basil League. I have decided this is not a sequel to my version of the great mouse detective, but a sequel to the Disney movie. It's hard to understand the lyrics of the songs so I did my best to write them or I try to come up with them on my own. I've never seen the play, but I've heard the songs and I love them, so if you know anything else that happens in the musical, comment me and let me know please so I can complete this story.**

**Enjoy!**

The scene opens to a thunderstorm, rain falling hard, lightning flashed, and thunder boomed in the sky. Big Ben stood majestically during the storm. Two small figures were seen on the clock hands. It is Basil of Baker Street and Professor Ratigan, having their final showdown. Ratigan's clothes were torn and he had long sharp claws, giving him the appearance of a monster. Basil's clothes were also torn and shredded in the fight, but he would not back down as Ratigan cornered him at the ledge.

Basil: So Ratigan, the game is up!

Ratigan: Which game exactly, Basil?

Basil: Yours! Your life of crime!

Ratigan: Without my life of crime, your life of detection will be singularly dull!

Basil: Don't trifle with me, Ratigan! You have no way out!

Ratigan: Your way out is down there in the city below!

Basil: Well it's like this life's too small to contain both of us!

Ratigan: Then stand back and clear out of my way!

Basil: Not this time, Ratigan! Your fall is your doom!

Ratigan: If I fall, I shall take you with me!

Suddenly, Big Ben's chimes rung. The vibrations of the clock shook the tower. Ratigan lost his balance and he fell, but he grabbed Basil by the waist and took him down with him. They both screamed as they plummeted down to the city below.

000000

Basil woke up with a yell. His eyes wide with terror and sweat running down his face. Dawson stood over him, he had been trying to wake Basil while Basil slept.

Dawson: Basil, you're awake.

Basil: What happened? Where's Ratigan?

Dawson: Relax Basil. You were dreaming.

Basil looked around, he was in his parlor at Baker Street. He sighed and wiped his brow. Thank goodness it was only a dream, but it was a painful memory to him.

**THE GREAT MOUSE DETECTIVE 2: RATIGAN'S REVENGE**

_Narrator: Hello again. You remember me? I am Dr. David Q. Dawson. The last time you saw me was when I became involved in the most intriguing case with Basil of Baker Street, the greatest detective in all Mousedom. We solved many cases together, but there's this one case which I'm about to tell you. One that had changed Basil's life forever. It all started one beautiful morning in London._

It is a bright, sunny, beautiful day in London. Horse carriages trotted by, Victorian mice walk past each other saying 'hello' or 'good morning,' ladies were selling pretty flowers, and children were playing in Regent's park. A little girl points out to who's walking down the street.

Little Girl: Oh! It's Mr. Basil!

Little Boy: Hey look! That's him!

Basil of Baker Street and Dr. Dawson are walking down the street while civilians and police around them smile and greet him. Then they break out into a song. In the crowd is Higgins, leader of the Baker Street Irregulars.

**Civilians: It's Basil of Baker Street**

**He's probably the greatest mouse alive, the greatest mouse of 1897**

**The greatest mouse detective in all the world**

**And other men with claim so famous will have to wait**

**Higgins: And he's the reason they will have to wait**

**Civilians: Basil of Baker Street**

**Without a doubt the greatest mouse on earth**

**Lady: He's so much more than anyone else but nobody knows his work**

**Gentleman: Success can only follow him no matter where he goes**

**Civilians: The one and only Basil of Baker Street**

**Dawson: The egotistical, slightly cynical Basil of Baker Street**

Basil: Why thank you, Doctor.

Higgins: I'm just glad to be working for him, but he does have some funny ways.

The Irregulars giggled, but they stop when Basil gives them a stern look.

**Dawson: Basil, extraordinary admittedly he has a liberal share of thoughts**

**The list is so appalling it could never be unfold, but everyone's defective**

Higgins: Quite, and he is a great detective.

**Civilians: Quite the greatest thing the history of the world**

**Dawson: He has the intellect of the British museum**

**Gentleman2: His mind is wide as the river Thames**

**Constable: A brain as big as the coliseum**

**Lady2: And eyes as bright as the finest gentleman, infuriating brilliance, the underworld condemns**

**Dawson: It's from qualities such as these, that Basil's genius stems, and the master's rank of the miserable time with that tedious stratagems**

**Civilians: And why? And why? I'll tell you why**

**Basil of Baker Street**

**He's certainly the greatest mouse there is**

**The greatest detective there ever was who always solves a case**

**Higgins: And I believe in years to come, there never has been another mouse like him**

**And lots of things he hasn't done will be a strive to him**

**Civilians: The greatest thing will be a strive to him**

**Without him the future would be grim**

**Lady3: Basil of Baker Street**

**Would surely be the genius of his day**

**When people are speaking of him they haven't a thing to say**

**Civilians: And one day he will take his place in history**

**The one and only Basil of Baker Street**

**Dawson: The egotistical, slightly mystical**

**Constable2: Incorruptly, indestructible **

**Civilians: The one and only Basil of Baker Street**

**Basil of Baker Street (repeat twice)**

**There's only one**

**Basil of Baker Street**

Basil gives a slight bow to the civilians, who cheer for him, and he and Dawson jump aboard the footstep of a cabbie heading for Baker Street.


	2. Without Him There Can Be No Me

**In this second chapter, Basil misses Ratigan with the song Without Him There Can Be No Me. I changed the lyrics in the song. The cases Dawson mentions are from the Disney comics or the Basil books. The Bohemian Scandal is when they encountered The Woman, Relda. Cyril the stoolpigeon is from the Basil books. I created a backstory for how Basil and Ratigan became enemies. The backstory is similar to Young Sherlock Holmes. **

**Enjoy!**

The horse carriage arrived at Baker Street. Basil and Dawson hop off the carriage footstep and walk towards Basil's home, which is behind the bushes.

Dawson: It sure is wonderful to be popular, isn't it, Basil? Uh, Basil?

Basil wasn't listening. He looked sad. Earlier today he was happy by what the civilians thought of him, and now he looks down in the mouth. But hours ago, he just had a bad dream. Dawson nudged Basil's arm, which gets his attention.

Basil: Oh! Um, yes Dawson. It's wonderful.

When they entered the room, Mrs. Judson is dusting the furniture.

Mrs. Judson: Did you enjoy your morning walk, gentlemen?

Dawson: Of course we did, Mrs. Judson. It's such a beautiful day outside, I wish you could've joined us.

Mrs. Judson: I would if I could, but I had tidy the house, and to see if any clients arrive to see Mr. Basil.

Basil took off his Inverness cape and deerstalker cap and he put on his purple and black robe. He sits on his red chair, looking depressed.

Mrs. Judson: What's wrong with him? Do you think he's ill?

Dawson: I don't think so. Earlier before we left, he was sleeping and then he woke up screaming. He must've had a bad dream. And he mentioned Ratigan. He probably had a bad dream about him. I'll try and talk to him. Why don't you make him some tea and cheese soufflé to cheer him up?

Mrs. Judson nods, and then goes into the kitchen. Dawson approaches Basil.

Dawson: Basil, are you feeling alright?

Basil: Hmm? Oh, I'm fine, Doctor. Perfectly fine. Where's my violin? I intend to play it.

Dawson: Basil, I know something's wrong with you. Before we left the house, you were sleeping and then woke up screaming. Is this bad dream you're having the reason why you're upset?

Basil: Upset? Who's upset? I'm not upset! I'm just bored that we haven't had a case in weeks!

Dawson gave him a look. Basil sighed, Dawson knew he was lying.

Basil: Oh, very well. The truth is….I regret Ratigan's death.

Dawson: What?! But why?

Basil: Whenever I got a case that involved Ratigan, I was able to use my all my intellectual abilities, but now he's dead. I tell you, Doctor, London has become a singularly, uninteresting, dull city since the death of the nefarious Professor Ratigan.

Dawson: But Basil, you rid society of its greatest enemy and everyone is happy about it.

Basil: And rid myself of the one man worthy of my steel and intelligence.

Dawson: Oh come now, Basil. Your genius for solving the unsolvable is legendary.

**I mean I'm speaking of the one who solved the Hauntings of the Hathaway Hotel at the Grand Canyon, and the Bohemian Scandal, and the case of the Missing Emerald Ring**

Basil: Dawson, please.

**Those mere memories make me numb**

**Dawson: The Mystery of the Inca Treasure**

Basil: Dreary case.

**Dawson: The case of the Missing Twins Angela and Agatha, and the Missing Mousa Lisa in Mexico**

Basil: Enough, Dawson!

**Dawson: Then what about the Flaversham case**

**Basil: Now there my friend perhaps you're getting slightly more selective**

**Dawson: The case of the Pygmy Cats, the Missing Colony, the Kidnapped Maharajah, and the Counterfeit Cheese too.**

**Basil: I must confess, dear Dawson, this implisted list of cases on which you place my reputation proves its true**

Dawson: What is?

Basil: I am missing Ratigan!

Dawson: You miss that fiend Ratigan?!

Basil: Without the perfect criminal, Dawson, there can be no perfect detective.

**Without fire there can be no flame**

**Without players there can be no game**

**Without Shakespeare there'd be no to be or not to be**

**Without him there can be no me**

Dawson: Oh, come now, Basil. I think your overestimating the villain.

Basil: By no means, Dawson.

**Without day there can be no night**

**Without wrong there can be no right**

**Without evil there can be no good of great degree**

**Without him there can be no me**

Dawson: Rubbish, Basil. You're achievements are second to none. Even excluding your encounters with Ratigan.

**Basil:** **Without light no dark**

**Without Noah no Ark**

**Without him no spark to relieve my gloom**

**Without hope no chance**

**Without Paris…**

Dawson: No France.

Basil: Precisely.

**Without it no romance in life I assume**

Dawson: Oh, really Basil.

Basil: Don't you see, Dawson. Ratigan and I were totally independent! One simply doesn't exist without the other!

**Without love there can be no hate**

**Good at will both decide our fate**

**Without him no mystery to which I am the key**

**Without him no moment only he can guarantee**

**So all in all as far as I can see**

**Without him there can be no me**

The housekeeper comes back with the tea and cheese crumpets.

Mrs. Judson: Is everything alright, gentlemen? I heard you two going on about something.

Basil: We're alight, Mrs. Judson, we're just having a little conversation.

Dawson: Little conversation? We were talking about Ratigan!

Mrs. Judson: About that monster?! Why?

Dawson: You might not believe this, but Basil misses him.

Mrs. Judson: I see. But I don't blame you, Mr. Basil. He used to be a brilliant teacher at Ratcliffe University,and you two were very-

Basil: (harshly) Mrs. Judson, I have asked you never to bring the matter up again! Understood?!

Mrs. Judson: Eh, yes Mr. Basil. I won't mention it again. Well, here's your tea and soufflé, gentlemen.

As she set down the tray and then left the room, Dawson was a bit curious. What was Mrs. Judson going to say before Basil interrupted her? She only mentioned that Ratigan used to be a teacher at Ratcliffe University, but there was something else she was going to say which Basil will not hear of.

Moments later, Dawson comes into the kitchen while Mrs. Judson is sweeping the floor.

Dawson: Mrs. Judson?

Mrs. Judson: Yes, Doctor?

Dawson: I know it's not my business, but I wanted to ask you. What were you going to say before Basil interrupted you? If it's absolutely secrecy, I promise not to say a word.

Mrs. Judson: But if I speak of it, Mr. Basil will be-

Dawson: Never mind him. You let me worry about that. I just want to know.

Mrs. Judson: Oh, very well.

They both sat at a table in the center of the kitchen where they could talk.

Mrs. Judson: I hadn't mentioned this in years, nor has Mr. Basil, but he never forgets it. You see, Doctor, Mr. Basil used to be a student at Ratcliffe University and Professor Ratigan was his teacher.

Dawson: (disbelief) His teacher?

Mrs. Judson: Exactly.

_Flashback…._

_A teenage Basil is in class writing something on paper while a young Professor Ratigan is speaking to his class on what he is teaching._

_Mrs. Judson: Mr. Basil was seventeen years of age and was the smartest boy in the University. Professor Ratigan was a teacher at the University, and a brilliant one._

_Minutes later, Ratigan is teaching Basil fencing and later chemistry. They both seemed to be enjoying it and each other's company._

_Mrs. Judson: He taught Mr. Basil fencing and science and other things. Mr. Basil learned them quickly. And they were both impressed with each other's intelligence that they became close friends._

_Dawson: But what happened?_

_Mrs. Judson: Mr. Basil discovered that his mentor and friend was not what he seemed. There was the theft of the Crown Jewels. Mr. Basil was investigating the case, until he discovered the criminal's hideout and the missing jewels._

_The scene changes to Basil following a dark passage to a secret underground hideout in a sewer. He sees a light at the end of the tunnel. Basil peers through the door and gasps to what he sees. He sees thugs and criminals dumping out the loot they've stolen, the missing Crown Jewels. Suddenly, a gold pistol is pointed at Basil's neck, which startles him. Basil turns around and is shocked to see…._

_Basil: Ratigan!_

_Ratigan: (smiles deviously) Ah Basil, I've been expecting you. Although it took you longer than I thought to find me._

_Basil: You knew I was coming?_

_Ratigan: Yes. All those little clues my men left behind were for you. I wanted you to come here because I have a proposition for you. I admire your great mental powers and your genius. You're just like me, we both have powers of intelligence. If you and I should pool our brains, we'd rule the entire world. What do you say, boy?_

_He holds out his hand expecting a handshake, but Basil scowls at him and refuses._

_Basil: Never! I am dedicating my life to fighting evil for which you now stand! I am nothing like you….you lying, despicable sewer rat!_

_Ratigan: (glares) You will regret those words, Basil! And second….I AM NOT A RAT! But now that you've discovered my hideout and the Crown Jewels, I shall have to kill you!_

_Basil: (smirks) Very well. Kill me._

_When Ratigan pulls the trigger, Basil quickly dodges the bullet. He runs up a staircase to get away as Ratigan alerts his henchmen._

_Ratigan: We have an intruder! Seize him!_

_Thugs chase Basil up the staircase, but Basil manages to break the broken part of the staircase before the thugs could reach him. More thugs down below try to shoot at Basil, but they miss. Basil makes his way to the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. He gets an idea and leaps onto the chandelier, making it swing from side to side. Basil takes out his pocket knife and begins to cut the rope holding the chandelier. The rope snaps and the chandelier falls. Basil manages to hold on to the rope hanging from the ceiling._

_The thugs run out of the way as the chandelier crashes down on the floor. A thug carelessly drops an oil lamp, and when a fallen candle from the chandelier lands on the oil, it starts a fire. Everyone runs out of the hideout to escape the flames. Basil swings the rope to the safety of a ledge. He climbs down the staircase and picks up the bag containing the Crown Jewels. But as he emerges from the burning hideout, Ratigan confronts him._

_Ratigan: You imbecile! Look what you have done!_

_Basil: Your life of crime is over, Professor! I'll see you behind bars yet!_

_Ratigan: We'll see about that!_

_They tackle and wrestle one another on the street. It seems Basil has gained the upper hand when he takes Ratigan's pistol and points it in his face. Suddenly, a mysterious hooded figure, holding a wooden plank, hits Basil over the head, knocking him into a stupor. _

_Flashback ends…._

Mrs. Judson: Mr. Basil regained consciousness when found by the police. Ratigan had escaped them, but the Crown Jewels were returned to their rightful place.

Dawson: That's a very interesting story. But there's one thing I don't know. Who was it that knocked out Basil and allowed Ratigan to escape?

Mrs. Judson: Nobody knows who it was. But ever since that night, Mr. Basil swore he would capture that horrid rat and put him in prison, and Ratigan became the most dangerous criminal in all Mousedom.

Dawson: And Basil became the greatest detective in all Mousedom.

They both peered out from the kitchen door and watched as Basil sat in his red chair, playing a sad tune from his violin.

Mrs. Judson: I'm a little worried about him, Doctor. Sometimes I think he needs a woman in his life, but you know him. He's a proud bachelor and he never has time for relationships.

Dawson: The only woman I think he ever showed love for was Miss Relda. But let me try to cheer him up.

Mrs. Judson: Good idea, Doctor. I'd best leave you two alone.

She closed the door as Dawson left the kitchen and sat in his green chair in front of Basil.

Dawson: Now Basil, I know you're upset on missing Ratigan, but you must try to cheer up. Ratigan was a criminal, and you know it.

Basil: I know that, old man. But without him, I'm never the same. It was my goal to capture Ratigan and put him behind bars. Then would come the greatest criminal trial of the century and the greatest moment in my career.

Dawson: But you have saved London from that wicked villain and everyone is happy for you. Perhaps it is best for you to forget Ratigan, now that he is gone for good, no matter how much you miss him, like you miss the old days when he was your teacher and-

Hearing those words, Basil struck a wrong note on his violin and he his face was grim.

Basil: How did you know he was my teacher? Have you been talking to Mrs. Judson?

Dawson: Uh…well…sort of. But I was only curious. I haven't known you for long and I wanted to know about you, and how you and Ratigan became enemies. Why didn't you say anything about this?

Basil: It is best to forget the past and focus on the future.

Suddenly, they heard a loud thump outside. Basil and Dawson went outside to see what it was. There was nothing, until a stoolpigeon plopped down from the wall, right in front of Basil and Dawson, startling them. It was Cyril, the mail delivering stoolpigeon. He wore a blue cap on his head and was carrying a brown bag of letters on his left wing.

Cyril: Sorry to be "dropping" in on 'ya, guvnor. Lovely day.

Dawson: Oh dear. Are you hurt, Cyril?

Cyril: Nope. I was just on my way to deliver this letter for you when that wall jumped out in front of me.

Basil: (humors him) Does that happen often to you?

Cyril: Blimey! It happens all the time, guvnor.

Basil: That's just what I thought. Now, the letter if you please.

Cyril took a white envelope and handed it to Basil.

Basil: It's from Inspector Lawless of Scotland Yard. It reads, "Basil, come at once to the Yard. It's urgent. Signed, Lawless."

Cyril: It sounds like you have a case, guvnor. Good luck trying to solve it.

He tries to fly off, but he hits his head on the iron fence. Basil and Dawson look away when Cyril hits his head. When Cyril regains himself, he flies off. Basil and Dawson go back inside, and Basil changes out of his robe and into his Inverness cape and deerstalker cape.

Dawson: What do you suppose Lawless wants?

Basil: I don't know, but I'm eager to know. I've been in this house for weeks, and if I stay here any longer, I shall go mad! I need problems, I need work, I need a case!

He continues ranting as he goes out the door. Dawson shrugs his shoulders and follows him.


	3. Prison Break

At Scotland Yard, Basil and Dawson hopped of the carriage and went into the Yard and into the Superintendent's office. The Inspector and the Superintendent was pacing back and forth in his office when Basil and Dawson entered the office. Lawless wore a red jacket and a black bowler hat. He wore spectacles and had a black thin separate moustache. Superintendent Bigelow was a short, chubby mouse with a gray moustache, wore a black bowler hat, a blue waistcoat with a white shirt underneath, a green tie around his neck, and black pants.

Bigelow: Ah, Mr. Basil, and Dr. Dawson. Good to see you two could make it.

Basil: And such perfect timing too. You're calling has just saved me from weeks of boredom, Lawless. Now, what is it that you both wish to speak to me about?

Lawless: It's about a prison break.

Basil: Really? Who escaped?

The inspector walked towards a billboard on the wall, covered with wanted posters. He pointed to a wanted poster of a gentleman rat with tan fur, a surly looking moustache, dressed in grey slacks and a black coat. His name on the bottom was Captain Doran.

Dawson: Who is that?

Bigelow: It's Captain Doran. Once in Her Majesty's Indian Army and the best heavy game shot our Eastern Empire has ever produced, a cheater at playing cards, and also a rat.

Dawson: What did he do?

Basil: As the Superintendent said, he once served in Her Majesty's Army, but whatever the cause, Doran began to go wrong and he was discharged. He came to London and again required an evil name, and made the acquaintance of the late Professor Ratigan. Doran served as Ratigan's second in command and he carries an air gun, which proves to be a dangerous weapon in the hands of the second most dangerous criminal in London.

Dawson: Second? The first being-?

Basil: Ratigan. Before I met you Dawson, I helped Lawless in capturing Doran and putting him behind bars.

Dawson: Well, with a villain like this loose on the streets, no one will be safe. We should find him and arrest him.

Lawless: I agree, Doctor. But he's not the only one who has escaped from prison. Many more criminals have escaped as well. Doran has helped them bust out of jail. How he did it, we don't know. Here is the list of the names of these jail birds.

He handed Basil a list of the names of the criminals. There was the Terrible Three; Percy the Pickpocket, Freddie the Foreigner, and Barney the Bank Robber, Big Tuppy and Russmer, Bill the lizard and his buddies Sam and Ralph, Clarence the Crook, the Flashy Farrell Brothers; Lefty Lichian and Wrongo Wright, Johnny Sohl, Pete Blau, and many more.

Basil: Inspector, this is quite a list. So many dangerous robbers and killers have been freed by Doran.

Bigelow: We have kept this a secret from the public. If word gets out that these villains have been freed, all of Mousedom would be in panic.

Dawson: But what do you suppose Doran could be up to?

Basil: Lawless, would it be possible if we go down to prison and investigate the crime scene?

Lawless: By all means, Basil.

000000

Moments later, Basil, Dawson, and Lawless arrive at the prison. There is a tiny hole in the side of the wall where mice can enter so no humans would notice it. Constable Clewes escorted Basil, Dawson, and Lawless into the hole in the wall. They passed a guard who was wrapped in bandages on the head and his right arm, and there was another prison guard covering himself with a white sheet, since he was in his underwear. A couple of officers were complaining about a missing mini paddy wagon. Two police mice were standing guard at the entrance to the cell room. There was smoke and ashes at the entrance and inside the jail cell, where all the jail cell's doors were broken open.

Dawson: Oh my goodness! It looked like somebody set off a bomb.

Clewes: We think it might be a bomb because there was an explosion when it happened. Nobody knows how it started. One of the guards had just come in here to check on them when the explosion happened.

Lawless: It smells bad in here. Phew!

Basil: The door cells had been blown open since Doran could not use the key to unlock them. If he had used the key, one of the guards would've overheard the cell doors unlocked and went to investigate, and Doran's escape plan would fail.

Lawless: But the question is how could make that explosion?

Basil spotted a small, thin wire on the floor. It was broken in half while they still remained attached to the center of the room.

Basil: I think I found the answer, Inspector. Did you notice that there is a piece of wire attached to the bottom of the door?

Lawless: I never noticed it.

Basil: Of course, no one would see it. And you said one of the prison guards was seriously injured when he entered this room before the explosion?

Clewes: That's right. You might've seen him on the way in.

Dawson: What have you come up with, Basil?

Basil: Doran came in here disguised as a prison guard and booby-trapped the room.

Lawless: What made you think he came in here disguised as a guard?

Basil: The prison guard outside in his underwear.

Lawless: Eesh. Who would've noticed?

Basil: Doran snuck into the prison, tied up the guard, and took his clothes for the disguise. Doran planted an explosive device by the door. The wire attached to the door would snap when someone walks through it, and then...boom! Then the prisoners and Doran would make their escape by hijacking a paddy wagon.

Clewes: How did-?

Basil: I overheard the other guards complaining about a missing police dog cart. Of course, Doran would need to make his escape route quickly so he hijacked one of the paddy wagons to escape.

Clewes: Amazing!

Dawson: Astounding!

Lawless stood with his mouth agape.

Basil: It's elementary, my dear gentlemen.

Lawless: Well, I still don't understand how these small things you noticed are part of the prison break.

Basil: You should learn to use your eyes and your brain, Lawless. If you ignore these little things that are in front of you, it will get you nowhere to solving the mystery.

Later, as the three mice leave through the hall in the wall, another prison guard rushed into the room, holding an envelope, and panting.

Prison Guard: Excuse me, sirs, but a pigeon asked me to give this letter to Mr. Basil.

Basil: Well, well. Cyril's been busier than ever delivering me notes.

Dawson: What does the letter say, Basil?

Basil: Why Dawson, it's from a client. A young lady.

Dawson: How do you know that? It doesn't say the name.

Basil: Dawson, you know my methods. We must concentrate upon details.

Lawless: Uh, what details?

Basil: In my life, as in my work, I have always found that it pays to keep an ear, as they say, to the ground.

Dawson: Quite so.

**Basil: And impressive fact of life, Dawson, terrible in true, is that if you notice nothing, nothing notices you**

Dawson: I hadn't noticed.

Lawless: Me neither.

Basil: No precisely.

**But from this day forth I recommend that you do**

Lawless: Uh, do what?

Basil: Just look around, Lawless.

Lawless: What for?

The three mice steal aboard a horse carriage and go back to Baker Street.

**Basil: Many minor miracles surround you**

Dawson: Do they really?

**Basil: How do you detect what they might be**

Dawson: No idea.

**Basil: All you have to do is look around you**

Lawless: Where?

**Basil: Just look around you**

Lawless: I'm looking!

**Basil: And you'll see**

Dawson: Well, I can't see anything. Ah! Yes. Here's a bus.

Basil: But what number bus, Dawson?

Dawson: Oh. It's uh-

Basil: It's a number two. You see?

**There is mystery everywhere around you**

Dawson: Not seriously.

**Basil: Easy to unravel if you try**

Lawless: I haven't really thought about it.

**Basil: Sometimes the solutions will astound you**

Lawless: You don't say.

**Basil: Just look around you**

Lawless: I'm looking!

**Basil: And ask why**

Lawless: Why what?

**Basil: I mean why do flowers have a million fuse, making the world a perfumed collitiscope **

Dawson: I haven't the faintest idea

**Basil: They are blue and yellow and a million clues, telling us the world has hope**

**Dawson: How nice to have a world with hope**

Basil: Absolutely, Dawson.

**Never let your fears and doubts confound you**

Dawson: Of course not.

**Basil: Things are better than they might appear**

Dawson: Surely they must be.

**Basil: Don't forget that miracles surround you**

Dawson: I won't.

**Basil: Just look around you**

Dawson: I will.

**Basil: And it's clear**

Lawless: What is?

**Basil: That on the hole it's good to be here**

Lawless: Or wonder.

Dawson: Uh Basil, all these little details that you, uh, we noticed about the letter. Explain them to Lawless here.

Basil: Certainly Dawson. First, the stamp, I recognize the signature on the stamp. Second, I detect a sweet aroma, perfume. Third, she writes in black squid ink. Very rare. Only artists use it.

Lawless: Is that all?

Dawson: No, it means she's an artist, Lawless!

Basil: Exactly!

**Basil/Dawson/Lawless: Never let your fears and doubts confound you**

**Things are better than they might appear**

**Don't forget that miracles surround you**

**Just look around you**

**And it's clear**

Lawless: What is?!

Basil: Ugh! You're not even paying attention, are you?

**That on the hole it's good to be here**

Lawless: Yes, well, whatever case this turns out to be, you just watch yourself, Basil. We don't want you getting into any trouble.

Basil: Don't you worry, Lawless. It will not be Basil of Baker Street who finds himself in trouble.

**Basil/Dawson/Lawless: On the hole it's good to be here**


	4. Rosa Spellcove

**In this chapter, we introduce our heroine Rosa Spellgrove, who is based on Bella Spellgrove. Rosa's character is different from Bella's. Rosa wants to avenge her father at first, but as she gets to know Basil and friends, her quest for revenge fades and she falls in love with Basil. Her full name is Rosalina Ratigan, like Bella's full name is Belladonna Moriarty. I liked the song London Is London, it's a catchy tune. I've seen an upstairs siding in Basil's parlor from a picture I've seen on .com**

**Enjoy!**

A beautiful young girl mouse named Rosa Spellcove was walking through the streets of London, looking for some place to go to. She had silver fur, sapphire blue eyes, long black hair that reached her waist and a red-purple bow in her hair half up. She wore a red-purple dress with small puffed sleeves and a small red-purple hat with a few fake flowers on it.

Rosa gazed silently at the sights around her. There were tall buildings and lamp posts that towered over her, mice were hustling and bustling about, going this way to that way. Lady mice were selling lovely flowers and tried to sell some to Rosa, but she turned them down politely. She did the same when men tried to sell her pastries or old books.

She got herself caught in the crowd when trying to push her way through when a man accidently pushed her to the ground. Irritated, Rosa straightened herself and put her hat back on. As she reached down to pick up her purse, a young boy picked up her purse and offered it to her.

Higgins: You dropped this, Ma'am.

Rosa: Thanks. (takes the purse)

Higgins: You alright?

Rosa: I'm fine, really. I was only pushed, nothing serious.

Mike: Who are you talking to Higgins?

Behind Higgins was a group of five boys, dressed in dirty, torn clothes. The first one to speak was Mike who liked to be mischievous, Clark who likes to play pranks, Harry was the friendliest, Daniel wore glasses and he was a bit of a nerd, and Billy was short and chubby and he likes to eat.

Rosa: Oh my! That's a lot of you!

Higgins: We're the Baker Street Irregulars! We work for Basil of Baker Street!

Rosa: (chuckles) Oh, really? All of you?

Daniel: You sound doubtful.

Rosa: Well, your all dirty and-

Clark: Don't judge a person by its cover, Miss. Mr. Basil calls on us for assistance when he needs us.

Rosa: Does he now? Speaking of which, I'm looking for Baker Street to see Mr. Basil. But I can't seem to find my way there?

Mike: I thought everybody knew where Baker Street was. This your first time in London, Miss?

Rosa: Well, I've only been here once as a child, and I never got to see the rest of the city when my parents and I left for the country.

Harry: We can take you to Baker Street if you like that.

Rosa: You know the way?

Billy: Aye! We've been there many times.

**Higgins: Here I stand in Piccadilly Circus **

**Mike: Nelson stands in Trafalgar Square **

**Clark: Big Ben stands by the River Thames**

**Harry: And will as long as the Thames is there**

**Daniel: London is a strange unchanging town**

**BSI: And take my word whatever you heard, London Bridge has no intention of falling down**

The Baker Street Irregulars beckon Rosa to follow them as they continue their song and show her the sights of London.

**BSI: London is London**

**Is anyone in doubt about it**

**London is London**

**It's easy to find out about it**

**London in springtime, pop knees, champagne **

**London in summer**

**Billy: Lots of rain**

**BSI: But who's complaining**

**London is lovely**

**Rosa: Let no one change his mind about it**

**BSI: Lovely and lively **

**Rosa: Yes that's the thing I find about it**

**BSI: You can of Paris, and Venice, and Rome**

**But London is London is London is England is home**

**Civilians: London is London**

**Rosa: Forgive me if I shout about it**

**Civilians: Nowhere's like London**

**So why are you in doubt about it**

**London is history, future, and past**

**London is mystery**

**Forever gasting, everlasting**

**London's a charmer**

**Rosa: I could go on for days about it**

**Civilians: Dripping with drama**

**I'd just know ways about it**

**You can have Kiro, and Kemps, and Kareem**

**And anywhere else that you're happy to be **

**But London is London is London is England is free **

**Rosa: London is somehow the only place I want to be in**

**Civilians: London does somehow make every mouse and human being**

**Being in London one has to take key**

**Cause villains about are about to succeed**

**But London is London is London is oldest by me**

Harry: Well, what do you think of London, Miss?

Rosa: It's fascinating.

Daniel: You ain't seen anything yet. We're almost at Baker Street.

Rosa: Oh, good.

Higgins: You take the left turn and then you turn right, and then you find Baker Street.

Rosa: All right. Thank you again, boys.

Higgins: No problem, Miss uh…Ma'am, we didn't get your name!

Rosa: It's Rosa! Rosa Spellcove!

He walked fast pace down the street, away from the waving Irregulars. They were unaware of a small black bat watching them from the drainpipe. His attention seemed to be on Rosa.

While Rosa turned left on a corner, she didn't realize that she was being watched by two, large, yellow eyes. As Rosa looked both ways to cross the street, a large shadow fell over her. Rosa turned around and screamed when she saw a big, fat, orange cat standing over her. The cat raised a paw to pounce on her.

Rosa quickly leapt out of the way when the cat's paw came down at her, its claws tearing into her dress. Rosa ran across the street to get away from the cat. Before the cat could follow her, a motor vehicle drove by, sending the cat to scurry back to its hiding spot. The motorcar splashed into a puddle and onto Rosa, wetting her from head to toe. But she didn't care about being wet, she was still in hurry to get across the street and avoid getting stepped on by a horse pulling a coach.

000000

At 221 B Baker Street, Mrs. Judson was dusting the furniture when there was a knock at the door. She put down her duster, went to the front door, and opened it. Rosa fell through the door and landed on the floor.

Mrs. Judson: Oh my goodness! You poor dear!

She carried her upstairs, took her to the guest room and laid her down on the bed.

Mrs. Judson: Oh, look at your dress, and your soaking wet. What troubles have you been through, dear?

Rosa regained consciousness and opened her eyes to find Mrs. Judson looking down on her, concerned, but relieved to see she was ok.

Rosa: Where am I?

Mrs. Judson: You're in 221 B Baker Street, Miss. You fainted when I let you in.

Rosa: Baker Street? I'm in Baker Street?

Mrs. Judson: Yes.

Rosa: Oh, perfect! I was just coming here to see Mr. Basil. I sent him a letter telling him I was coming.

Mrs. Judson: Well, I'm afraid he's not here at the moment, but while you wait I'll make you some nice, hot tea, and some of my cheese crumpets.

Rosa: Of course. Thank you, Ma'am.

The second Mrs. Judson left to go back into the kitchen, Rosa got up from the bed and left the room. She went downstairs and looked around the parlor. She could see a chemistry set on the table, a violin that rested by the red chair, and a newspaper that read QUEEN HONORS DETECTIVE stood on the mantle above the fire. Beside the newspaper was a little gold bell, which Rosa picked up and held it gingerly. Suddenly, she heard a voice from outside.

Basil: We'll let you know if we find anything about the prison break, Lawless.

Rosa nearly dropped the little bell in the fire, and she raced back upstairs. Basil and Dawson entered the room.

Dawson: Who do you suppose our client is, Basil?

Basil: It's a mystery to me, Dawson. When someone writes to another, they write a name. It appears our client wishes to be unknown until she calls.

While they talked, Rosa peeked out from the corner to get a glimpse of the two gentlemen. Her eyes were mostly on Basil.

Rosa: It's him. (her face turns pink) He…he's…handsome. (shakes her head) Grr, what am I saying?

The two men didn't see Rosa as she watched them. Mrs. Judson came out of the kitchen when she heard the men come in. Rosa quickly retreated upstairs.

Mrs. Judson: Good to see you two came back.

Dawson: And I believe I can smell tea from the kitchen. I could use a cup myself.

Mrs. Judson: Actually, it's for the young lady upstairs.

Basil: A young lady?

Dawson: Who is she?

Mrs. Judson: She didn't say her name, but she's a very lovely girl, I'd say. But she was soaking wet when she came here, and her dress was torn with large holes. She must've been through a rough time.

Dawson: Good gracious. The poor girl.

Basil: Well, shall we go and meet our mystery client?

In the guest room, Rosa could hear footsteps coming. She realized she was holding the little gold bell she had taken earlier and she hid it under the bed, just as Basil and Dawson entered the room.


	5. Men Like You

Basil: Good evening, Ma'am. How may we help….you?

He was a little surprised to see how her dress was torn up and wet. But Dawson, on the other hand, found Rosa to be very beautiful. He looked like he was smitten with her. Basil tried to be polite, so not to offend her because of the dress.

Basil: Eh, allow to introduce myself, Ma'am. I am Basil of Baker Street. And this is my friend and college, Dr. Dawson, to whom you may speak freely as you would to me.

Basil elbowed Dawson in the arm to make him snap of out his lovesick trance.

Dawson: Huh? Oh, uh, right. How do you do, miss uh-

Rosa: Rosa Spellcove. You will excuse this dress, I had quite a rough travel in getting here.

Basil: You were nearly eaten by a cat and got splashed by a motorcar.

Rosa: How did you know that?

Basil: The torn shreds in your dress have shown they weren't torn by a ruffian with a knife or ripped by accident. The force of those shreds are rather large enough, so I deduced that you were nearly attacked by an alley cat. Second, you're soaking wet because you were splashed by a motorcar because nearly everyone gets wet from being splashed by a horse carriage or motorcar.

Rosa: (unamused) Uh-huh.

Mrs. Judson: Now Mr. Basil, this poor young woman has been through enough today. You could at least be more-

Basil: I know, Mrs. Judson, I know. Perhaps you can get her a new dress while you sew up her old one.

Mrs. Judson: That's just what I had in mind.

000000

Downstairs, Basil and Dawson sat in their regular chairs and waited patiently for their client.

Basil: I say Dawson, you look as if you ate too much cheese sandwiches for lunch. The last time you did, you got sick.

Dawson: Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I just couldn't help thinking how lovely Miss Spellcove is. So young, so beautiful. Don't you agree, Basil?

Basil: Oh, well, sort of.

Dawson: What do you mean sort of?

As they talked, they didn't know that Rosa was secretly overhearing their conversation.

Basil: I'm not attracted to beautiful women like you, old man. I'm not an admirer of womankind. In fact, their motivations are so inscrutable. Their most trivial actions may mean many volumes, their most extraordinary conduct may depend upon the hairpin.

Dawson: Well surely you could show some impression on women.

Basil: Dawson, it is of first importance not to allow your judgment to be based on personal qualities. A client is to me, male or female, a mere unit, a factor in a problem. I would not tell them much. Women are never entirely to be trusted, not the best of them.

Dawson: You know what? I think you dislike and distrust all women. But I know that the only woman you ever showed interest in was the beautiful Miss Relda. She was the only woman to ever outsmart you and you liked her for it.

Basil: What? I didn't say I liked her for it. I once said that I was impressed by her intelligence and resourcefulness.

Rosa: What about resourcefulness and intelligence?

The two men glanced back to see Rosa coming down the stairs, wearing a magenta pink dress with black linings. Her hair was in a low ponytail with a magenta bow.

Dawson: Oh my. You certainly look quite beautiful, Miss Spellcove.

Rosa: Thank you.

Mrs. Judson: This dress used to belong to me when I was young. I'll wash your old dress and sew it up for you.

Then she sniffed the air. Gray smoke was coming from the kitchen.

Mrs. Judson: Oh my goodness! The tea!

The minute she opened the door, gray smoke filled the room. Basil, Dawson, and Rosa coughed.

Dawson: You need any help, Mrs. Judson?

He went into the kitchen and Basil opened a window to let the smoke out.

Basil: And here I thought I was only one to create a large cloud of smoke. But my chemistry set creates more smoke than that.

Rosa: Do you now? So Mr. Basil, are you and the doctor close friends?

Basil: Oh yes. Dawson and I first met when he returned from Afghanistan, and we both got involved in a case together, rescuing a little girl's father from-

Rosa: But is he pretty? Is he fragrant?

Basil: Dawson? Of course he is. He's as pretty as a walrus and as fragrant as a kiber cloud. But for all his faults, he's Dawson.

Rosa: Ha!

Basil: What do you mean "ha?"

**Rosa: How typical hiding behind such feeble excuse**

**Dawson such a loveable moose**

**Who's only held in high regard because he flatters your facade**

Basil: I beg your pardon?

**Rosa: A totally, arrogant, masculine, attitude, highly, insensitive, fully in gratitude **

**Because you are frightened of women your friends are all wet**

**There's no intellectual stimulus challenge you'll fret**

**To endanger the small mind of self-rules you set**

**You set your sights low and low is what you get**

Basil: Miss-

**Rosa: A totally, totally, typical of the frail male scent**

Basil: Miss Spellcove-

**Rosa: Men like you infuriate women like me because you're too stubborn too see that women are such intelligent, elegant, creatures**

**Men like you exasperate women like me because you prefer us to be some fools who are drooling for fools for masculine teachers**

**With small surprise you see such sadness in our eyes**

**Men just don't realize the harm they do**

Basil: Me?!

**Rosa: I mean men like you**

**You aggravate women like me**

**To valuate permanently our point of view**

**And that is why you see it's tragic but it's true**

**That women like me like bungling men like you**

Basil: Miss Spellcove, there is I suspect more to you than meets the eye. But that is a truly, heart-rending, piece of propaganda, totally lacking in any evidence to support your case.

Rosa: And how do you mean that, Mr. Basil?

**Basil: It's typical, quite typical, failing to make any logical senses**

**Attack is your devious needs of defense**

**Your views with me can't conceive don't even flatter to deceive**

Rosa: Mr. Basil-

**Basil: A typically, dangerous, feminine, attitude likely to intellect heavy inaptitude**

**You say I am frightened of women well that I must doubt**

**For once it will reason what could I be frightened about **

Rosa: Shall I tell you?

**Basil: My friends you admire are no intellectual threat**

**In fairness they try but they have decants**

**For you to attack them is typically of the she-male shift**

Rosa: What? Are you calling me a she-male? Because that's not a word.

**Basil: Women like you**

**You seem to hate men like me**

**The reason is tricky to see**

**Since women are such delight-long, spiteful, species**

Rosa: Now wait a minute!

**Basil: A lady like you**

**How could she hate men are mass**

**Which might appear clumsy and strange**

**Were men not charmed and desired by the heart she unleashes**

**Such a shame angels by any other name**

**Should slander and defame the way they do**

Rosa: Me?!

**Basil: I mean women like you**

**You underrate men like me**

**You overstate vile and glee**

**Your point of view**

**The simple truth is this for all the world to see**

**That women like you like challenging men like me**

Rosa: But-

**Basil: Women like that quite fascinate men like me**

**Creating quite honestly conditions that Dawson is sure to say there's no cure for**

**Rosa: Men like that infatuate women like me**

**And generate genuinely**

**Emotions that somehow once should be sure to ensure for**

**Basil: Even though it's just a moment's mood**

**Rosa: I know I like it even so**

**Basil/Rosa: So what to do**

**NO!**

**Basil: Women like-**

**Rosa: Men like-**

**Basil/Rosa: That**

**Can use me**

**Basil: Men like-**

**Rosa: Women like-**

**Basil/Rosa: Me**

**Which you can hate**

**Clearly that we should leave it be**

**And that is why you see it's tragic but true**

**Basil: That men like me like-**

**Rosa: Women like me like-**

**Basil: Staying well away from-**

**Rosa: Running in dismay for-**

**Basil: Women like-**

**Rosa: Men like-**

Basil/Rosa: YOU!

Dawson: (comes out of the kitchen) Basil, the tea's ready! Oh! Am I interrupting something?

Basil: You're not interrupting anything, old man.

Dawson: I could have sworn I heard an argument between you the two of you. Is everything all right?

Basil: Everything's fine, Dawson. (small glare at Rosa) Just fine.

Dawson: Well, shall we go over the facts of the case?

Basil: Yes, of course.

Basil took his seat in the red chair. Dawson sat in a wooden chair next to Rosa, who sat in the green chair.

Basil: Now Miss Spellcove, when I got your letter, you didn't write your name or leave an address. But I knew that you are an artist, judging by the black squid ink you wrote in the letter. Only artists use it. And second, I knew you would be a lady because I smelled a sweet aroma on the letter. Even your handwriting shows that you are a lady. When I read your letter, it didn't tell me much, but I am anxious as to what it is that causes you to consult me.

Rosa: My employer wishes me to be discreet with you. First of all, I should tell you a little of myself. I was born here in London, but I spent the rest of my years in Swiss boarding schools for young girls. When I grew older, I traveled to Paris with my mother to become an artist.

Basil: Who is your mother exactly?

Rosa: She is Lady Claudina Groschili.

Dawson: The famous Italian opera star?

Rosa: That's right. She met my father in England while performing on the opera stage. She retired when she married papa.

Basil: And who is your father?

Rosa: (hesitates) Mr. James Spellcove, a university teacher. Quite an intelligent one and a good father. But sadly, papa lost his job and we had to move to Switzerland. Mama and I lived in the glorious country of Switzerland while papa remained in England to try and find a new business. But we never got word of him for years until….we learned that he was murdered about a month ago. Mama and I moved to London so she could inherit his estate. Then I was approached by Lady Caroline. She offered me ten pounds to paint her portrait.

Basil: I've read about Lady Caroline in the papers. She's a personal friend of the Prime Minister and to our good and gracious Queen.

Rosa: Shortly after it was completed, it was stolen. It was on loan at the Royal Academy.

Basil: And it was your employer Lady Caroline who asked you to contact me.

Rosa: (smirks) How on earth did you guess, Mr. Basil?

Basil: Miss Spellcove, I never guess.

Rosa: So do you think you'll be able to find the portrait?

Basil: When was it stolen?

Rosa: Just yesterday.

Basil: Then we should leave right away to investigate. But first, we must get Toby.

Rosa: Toby?

Dawson: A dog.

Rosa: You have a dog? (chuckles) You must be joking. Mice can't have dogs for pets.

Basil: No, Toby belongs to me neighbor and idol, Sherlock Holmes. I often use him for transportation when the Master in not at home.

Dawson: I should warn you however that Toby might not be easy to get along with. When I first met, him my introduction was far from friendly.

As Basil and Dawson left to go change into their usual coats, a small "Psst" was heard from the open window. Rosa crept towards the window and the face of Fidget the bat appeared from below.

Fidget: That was quite a show you put on with Basil. You two going on about men and women. I thought it was funny. He, he, he, he!

Rosa: It wasn't funny to me. He thinks women are not that smart and not to be trusted. The nerve of that man.

Fidget: But sooner or later, he'll find out that _you're_ not to be trusted either. But what's the deal with the name Spellcove?

Rosa: It's the only name I could come up with, ok! Do you want me to just blurt it out that my name is Rosa Ratigan, the daughter of his worst enemy? It'll ruin everything!

Fidget: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! If you wanna use the name Spellcove, that's good for me. Boss wanted me to check up on you. And you know what to do.

Rosa: Yes. Basil of Baker Street will get what's coming to him, the sooner the better. Then we'll see who's the intelligent one now.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard. Rosa quickly shut the window, crushing Fidget's wing. Fidget screamed in pain, but nothing was heard. Rosa just stood by the window innocently when Dawson walked over.

Dawson: Are you coming, Miss Spellcove?

Rosa: Yes, of course.


	6. Royal Academy

Upstairs in the flat of Sherlock Holmes, Basil pushed open the small wall design and checked to see if the coast was clear. When it was, he pushed the little door open, and the three mice stepped in Holmes' apartment.

Rosa: Hmm. Nice furniture. Could use a woman's touch, like yours should.

Basil: Come here, Toby! We have a case!

Thundering footsteps approached them, shaking the ground. When they looked up, there stood Toby, wagging his tail and panting happily. Toby gave Basil a friendly lick and Basil wiped away the dog's saliva.

Basil: Blech!

Toby leaned down so he could sniff at Rosa. She patted him on the nose.

Rosa: Aw, you're so adorable!

She realized what she just said and she glanced over at Basil and Dawson, both giving her puzzled looks. But when Toby sniffed Rosa, he growled at her.

Rosa: Ok, I take it back! You're so terrifying!

Basil: (pushes Toby back) Toby, stop that!

Rosa hid behind Dawson, trembling.

Dawson: Don't worry, Miss Spellcove. That's exactly how my first meeting with Toby went.

Basil: Sorry Miss Spellcove. Toby has an excellent sense of smell and can track anything. But he's really friendly I assure you.

Rosa: Hehe. Real friendly alright.

Basil: (amused smile) You afraid of dogs, Miss Spellcove?

Rosa: Huh? No! I wasn't scared at all!

Basil chuckled. He knew he was right and Rosa was scared of Toby.

Rosa: Now, shall we go to the Royal Academy?

Basil: Of course.

Toby laid his head down, his ear turned into a little staircase, and the three mice climbed up to get onto Toby's back.

Basil: To the Royal Academy!

Toby got up so suddenly that three mice nearly fell off the dog's back, so they held onto the dog's leash as Toby bolted out the door.

A few moments later, Toby arrived at the Royal Academy. He lay his head down so the mice could get off. Rosa was the last to get off. Toby gave a deliberate sniff and Rosa fell off, into Basil's arms. For a moment, the two stared at each other, and then quickly separated. Basil cleared his throat and Rosa blushed. Dawson seemed to notice this and he grinned.

Basil: What are you smiling at, old man? Let's go inside.

There was a small hole in the wall of the building and the three mice went inside. A guard was at the entrance, and he let them passed when he recognized Basil and Rosa.

Guard: Good evening Miss Spellcove, and to you Mr. Basil. The director is waiting for you.

Rosa: Thank you.

When they entered a large room full of beautiful paintings, they met the art director, who stood by the wall where a portrait used to be.

Director: Ah, Mr. Basil. Good to see you can make it. Lady Caroline was most anxious for your arrival.

Rosa: Where is she, Director?

Director: She went home, Miss Spellcove. She had things to attend to.

Basil: It's a shame. I was hoping I'd meet the lady. Now, let's hear about the facts.

Director: It was a few days ago that Miss Spellcove finished the portrait of the lovely Lady Caroline, and it was here that the painting was hung up so everyone could look and admire the lady's beauty. But last night, someone broke into the museum and stole the painting. One of the guards spotted him trying to escape with the painting, but he crashed through a window to get out. Although we don't know how he got inside. Lady Caroline didn't want the public to get word of the theft as to avoid scandal. It was she who asked to have you investigate this case, Mr. Basil.

While the director was talking, Basil took out his magnifying glasses and examined the wall to find any clues.

Basil: What time did the theft take place?

Director: A few minutes after 12:00. The guards never heard a sound when the theft occurred.

Basil: Did the guards see what the thief looked like?

Director: No. It was very dark and he hid himself completely well in the shadows.

Then Basil spotted a tiny piece of purple cloth stuck to the wall.

Basil: Hello. What have we here? (takes the cloth)

Dawson: What did you find?

Basil: A small piece of cloth.

Rosa: (recognizes the cloth and gasps) Uh, perhaps the cloth came from a man's cape or a woman's cloak.

Basil: No. If it did, it wouldn't have a strange smell. (sniffs the cloth) A very disgusting smell too. With this cloth, we could find the hideout of our thief and where he has taken the portrait.

Rosa: But how are you going to find the thief's hideout with just a small piece of cloth?

Basil: We shall go back to Baker Street and do a little chemical analysis.

Dawson: I was afraid you were going to say that. (whispers to Rosa) His experiments can get a little out of hand, my dear.

Basil: My dear Director, please inform Lady Caroline that we shall find the painting and return it to the Academy in no time.

Director: I knew you would find something, Mr. Basil. I'm glad the lady contacted you.

But Rosa was secretly worried. She had to get that cloth away from Basil before he could use it to track down the painting and the hideout.

On their way to the exit, Basil noticed a small hole in another window. He examined it carefully and his eyes lit up.

Basil: So this is how he got in.

Dawson: What are you talking about, Basil?

Basil: This hole in the glass. Our thief used a glass cutter to get inside the building. Once the hole was complete, the thief would reach his hand through the hole and open the window to get inside. But he didn't have time to escape through the window he got in from, so he crashed out through another window in his haste to avoid capture.

Director: Why, I never noticed it!

Rosa: (mutters) How clumsy can Fidget be when he leaves something behind?

Basil: Did you say something, Miss Spellcove?

Rosa: Oh! Uh, nothing. Nothing at all. Shall we go?

An hour later, the three mice were back at Baker Street. Basil set down his microscope and examined the cloth while Dawson and Rosa looked over his shoulders.

Rosa: What are you doing?

Basil: Under the microscope, the cloth will reveal a lot about the thief to us. There's a bit of dirt on the scarf and that strange smell of Rodent's Delight.

Dawson: How do you know it's a scarf?

Basil: I recognize the cloth on the scarf. It's old, seen better days, but the owner still wears it. The dirt on the scarf shows the thief had come from Oakley Street. And that disgusting smell is….(sniffs the cloth) How peculiar. It's like déjà vu.

Dawson: Bless you.

Basil: No, no, no. Déjà vu means I've seen this before, so I know the smell. It's from Rodent's Delight. Remember the time when we examined that list Fidget used to steal toy uniforms and gears, it contained the smell of Rodent's Delight from the Rat Trap pub….No, it couldn't be. Could it?

Dawson: What's wrong, Basil?

Basil: Dawson, you don't suppose our old peg-legged friend Fidget could be behind the theft of the painting, do you?

Dawson: But that can't be! Fidget drowned in the Thames River. Remember?

Basil: I know, but it all seems clear. The scarf and the smell of his favorite drink. That's Fidget! And if Fidget is alive, then that means….

Dawson: Basil, you can't mean that Ratigan could be alive as well. We saw him fall from Big Ben to his doom. There's no way he could survive that fall.

Basil: Perhaps. But we'll worry about that later.

He took the piece of scarf to his chemistry set. Rosa looked worried. She had to get that cloth away before Basil could use it to find the location of the hideout. There was a knock at the door and Mrs. Judson answered it. A delivery boy handed her an envelope. It was addressed to Basil.

Mrs. Judson: Uh, pardon me gentlemen, but there's a letter for Mr. Basil.

But Basil and Dawson ignored her. Basil was about to light the cloth on fire.

Mrs. Judson: THERE'S A LETTER FOR MR. BASIL!

Basil and Dawson were so startled that they nearly tripped. Basil dropped the cloth he was holding.

Basil: Do you mind, Mrs. Judson?! We are busy with an analysis!

Mrs. Judson: But you have a letter from Clifford!

Hearing that name, Basil took the envelope, opened it, and read it. Mrs. Judson went back to dusting the furniture. When no one was looking, Rosa saw this as her chance to take the cloth and hide it in her bosom. Mrs. Judson dusted the chemistry set and put some old papers in the waste bin.

Dawson: Basil, who is this Clifford?

Basil: Why, didn't I tell you? He's my older brother!

Dawson: What? I didn't know you had a brother.

Rosa: You never mentioned having a brother.

Basil: Oh? That surprises you two? There's no greater genius than my brother Clifford. And if you're wondering why you never heard of him, that's because he wishes his name to be kept secret from the public. He doesn't care much for solving crimes, he likes to reside at the Diogenes Club, and he works for the British government, which means he's an acquaintance of the Prime Minister.

Dawson: Amazing!

Rosa: What does your brother want?

Basil: Clifford writes like a drunken crab, I find it hard to understand what he wrote to me.

Rosa: (takes the letter) Let me see. The letter came from Oakley Street, and the letter reads, "My dear brother, I'm sure you heard of the Duchess of Mousemouth, a charming woman who has escaped from attempted robbery or homicide, by either luck or wit. But today, the most intriguing problem has occurred concerning the Duchess. But it's not about homicide, its robbery. She wishes to consult with you as soon as possible. Sincerely, your brother Clifford."

Basil and Dawson stared at Rosa in amazement. They didn't understand Clifford's handwriting, but Rosa did.

Basil: How did you understand all that?

Rosa: Let's just say I have my own intelligence.

Dawson: Astounding! Isn't that right, Basil?

Basil: Eh, whatever.

But he was secretly impressed. Turning his attention to the cloth on the chemistry table, he found it gone.

Basil: Where's that piece of scarf?

He began searching under the tables, the chairs, everywhere. Rosa snickered, watching Basil search for that silly piece of scarf when she had it in her bosom the whole time.

Basil: Where is it?

Dawson: I don't know. Ask Mrs. Judson, she was cleaning the chemistry set.

Basil: MRS. JUDSON! (Mrs. Judson comes in) Am I right in assuming you wiped the dust in here?

Mrs. Judson: I cleaned everything, Mr. Basil.

Basil was starting to get irritated. Dawson backed away while Rosa stood by, looking innocent.

Basil: Also, you removed something from my desk?

Mrs. Judson: Only scraps of paper and-

But Basil jumped into the waste bin, searching for the piece of scarf. He tossed pieces of garbage everywhere as he searched. But he found nothing.

Mrs. Judson: What on earth are you doing?

Basil: Searching for the piece of cloth you tossed in the waste bin!

Mrs. Judson: I didn't find a piece of cloth! It wasn't there when I dusted the table! But to me, pieces of cloth belong in the waste bin!

Basil: But to me, that piece of cloth was evidence we found at the Royal Academy where the theft of Rosa's portrait had taken place!

Dawson: Now Basil, there's no need to take it out on Mrs. Judson! If she didn't take the cloth, it must've fallen to the floor!

Basil: I searched everywhere Dawson! It's not like it can just get up and walk away!

While the three mice argued, Rosa stood silently nearby. While she was pleased to get the cloth away, she began to feel a little bad for letting Mrs. Judson get the blame. She had let her inside Baker Street after escaping a hungry cat and after getting wet by a motorcar, and was kind to her, just like her old nanny was to her when she was a child. Rosa stepped towards Basil and shook her finger at him.

Rosa: Now look here, Mr. Basil! You can't just take your frustration out on your own landlady just because you lost a piece of a scarf we found at the crime scene! If she doesn't know where it is, than she didn't throw it out! But I'm sure it will turn up when we come back from Oakley Street to investigate the problem your brother's involved with. I suggest we go and visit your brother to see what he wants.

Basil was taken aback. No woman ever stood up to him like that before, nor showed how to read a letter he couldn't understand.

Basil: I suppose your right, Miss Spellcove. Come Dawson, lets us go see Clifford. Miss Spellcove, stay here.

Rosa: Oh? Why can't I? Is it because you don't want a female to get in your way?

Basil: I never said that. Because it is a man's job to investigate-

Rosa: There you go again with the man thing. Need I remind you that I am not a girl to be trifled with? I wish to investigate this matter because I might be involved as well.

Basil: Whatever do you mean?

Rosa: First my painting is stolen and now your brother calls asking for help. And you said the dirt on that scarf came from Oakley Street, so whoever took the painting must have done something at the household of the Duchess of Mousemouth.

Dawson: She has a point, Basil. She could be involved in this other matter.

Basil: So I see. Very well, Miss Spellcove, you may come. But just try not to interfere.

As they headed for the door, Dawson and Mrs. Judson looked at each other, and then at Basil and Rosa.

Dawson: What do you think she meant by man thing?


	7. Stolen Necklace and Mace

After arriving at Oakley Street, Basil, Dawson, and Rosa were greeted by the butler who led them into the drawing room, where Clifford sat on the couch. Clifford had the same color markings as Basil, but he was much larger and stouter. He had a gray moustache and eyebrows. He wore the same green tie as Basil, but he wore a black waistcoat with a light green suit and dark green pants and gray shoes.

Clifford: I see you've arrived, dear brother. And I see you've brought company.

Basil: This is my associate and biographer, Dr. Dawson.

Dawson: Pleased to me-

The moment he shook hands with Clifford, Dawson found that Clifford's muscles were so rigid and stiff that they hurt his hand.

Clifford: Likewise, Dr. Dawson.

Basil: (whispers to Dawson) The reason his muscles are so rigid and stiff is because he always sits in his chair at the Club. He hardly gets out of his chair.

Clifford: And who is the young lady?

Basil: This is our client, Miss Rosa Spellcove.

Clifford: (kisses Rosa's hand) A pleasure, dear girl.

Rosa: Thank you.

Basil: What brings you to the home of the Duchess of Mousemouth?

Clifford: I have been an old friend of Sir Evens Jarndyce for years, and he has been acquainted with the Duchess. It appears that two robberies have occurred, the House of Commons ceremonial mace and the Duchess' necklace have been stolen.

Dawson: Both robberies in one day?

Rosa: Don't forget my portrait of Lady Caroline.

Basil: That really is peculiar, all three rare items stolen. A portrait, a necklace, and a mace. But when did this happen?

Clifford: Last night.

Basil: Why, that's exactly the night the portrait was stolen from the Royal Academy!

Dawson: But why would our mystery thief steal a necklace and a mace?

Sir Evens: That's exactly what I want to know.

The voice came from an open door, and there stood two dignified looking mice. The Duchess was a gray mouse with an elegant white dress with blue lining and pink puffed sleeves, and wore a white hat with a large pink bow. Sir Evens wore a black cap with a red uniform with some medals on the front, and he had a white moustache and muttonchops on his face.

Sir Evens: Good of you to come gentlemen. The Duchess has been out of her wit when she discovered her prized piece of jewelry was-

He was interrupted when the Duchess blew her nose on her handkerchief, very loudly. It startled everyone in the room.

Sir Evens: Ahem! As I was saying, the head of the House of Commons has contacted the police about this matter, but Inspector Lawless has found nothing. So the Duchess and I knew it would be best if we contacted you.

Basil: Well Sir Evens, I cannot think you have any particular reason for uneasiness, and you know that I have other things that engage me. This young lady has had her portrait stolen from the Royal Academy.

Dawson: But Basil, the theft of a valuable necklace and a mace are surely some interest.

Rosa: And remember what I said back at Baker Street? It could be connected to my case.

Duchess: Yes sir. If you remember, you helped solve a case for Sir Evens a month ago. Sir Evens never stopped talking of your kindness. How you brought light into the darkness.

Sir Evens blushed when the Duchess mentioned how he never stopped talking about Basil. And Basil gave a small smile when Sir Evens talked of his kindness.

Sir Evens: It was actually my idea to have the lady consult you, Mr. Basil. I remember the time you cleared my name when a rival of mine tried to ruin my name. But thanks to you, my name has become a respectable one.

Basil: Very well. Let us hear the facts.

Duchess: It happened last night. I was sleeping peacefully in my bed when I heard something break. I woke up and there stood the fiend, holding my necklace. When he looked at me….oh, that face! It was terrifying! He had yellow eyes and sharp teeth, he gave me the most hideous smile I've ever seen! I shall never get that face out of mind!

She began to cry and she slumped onto her couch, sobbing.

Sir Evens: Somebody cope with her.

Basil gently laid a hand on the Duchess' shoulder and spoke with words of reassurance to her.

Basil: Your Grace, you must not stress yourself. Calmly tell me what the thief looked like besides his eyes and teeth.

The Duchess nodded and she calmed down. Rosa was amazed at how Basil could calm someone with just one touch or a soft word spoken. She had never seen him this polite to a woman before.

Duchess: It was very dark and I could hardly see what he was, except that his body resembled a bat.

Hearing the word 'bat,' Basil's eyes widened.

Basil: A bat you say?

Duchess: Yes.

Basil: Did the bat have a broken wing and a peg leg?

Duchess: I'm not sure about the broken wing, but he did have a peg leg.

Basil: Aha! It's Fidget!

Clifford: You serious? That little ugly, one legged fiend?

Basil: There can be doubt! Her description of him, and the evidence we found at the Royal Academy, it all points to Fidget!

Rosa: (to herself) Why is Fidget stealing a necklace and a mace? That wasn't part of the plan.

Sir Evens: Who is this Fidget?

Clifford: He was the henchman of the late Professor Ratigan.

Duchess: Ratigan? Do you think that sewer rat could be the one behind the theft?

Rosa: (quietly) How dare you call papa a sewer rat, you vile, old-

Duchess: I beg your pardon?

Rosa: Eh, I said I think it would be impossible for him to be behind the robbery. He's dead, right?

Clifford: I must agree with Miss Spellcove. Ratigan is dead, dear brother. Maybe it's someone else behind the robberies.

Basil: I know that, but I know that this bat Her Grace has described is Fidget. There's no doubt about that. (gasps) Then it could be….yes! Of course!

Dawson: What is it?

Basil: Dawson, a word.

He lectured Dawson into the hall to speak with him privately. Rosa leaned against the door to listen to their conversation.

Basil: I think I have it, old man! The prisoners escape, the theft of the portrait, the necklace, and the mace, it's all part of Captain Doran's scheme!

Dawson: You think Doran organized those robberies?

Basil: Exactly! Doran helped the prisoners escape from prison days ago. And then, a young lady shows up reporting a stolen painting, then my brother contacts me about the Duchess' missing necklace and a stolen mace. Then Doran rescues Fidget from the Thames, hires him to work for him, and has him steal all those valuable things as part of a revenge plot for the loss of his employer.

Dawson: Employer?

Basil: Dawson, you must really learn to pay attention. Doran's employer is the leader of that charming criminal organization who has fallen from Big Ben.

Dawson: Oh, I see!

Rosa: (sighs with relief) Basil doesn't know who the real employer is, thank goodness.

Sir Evens: Something wrong, dear girl?

Rosa: Huh? Oh, no. Nothing's wrong. I'm just worried about Mr. Basil and Dr. Dawson.

Duchess: Do you think he might be on to something?

Clifford: If I know my brother, I say he's come up with a solution.

Duchess: Tell me child. What is it that you do that interests Mr. Basil in your case?

Rosa: I'm an artist. I painted a portrait of Lady Caroline and it was on loan at the Royal Academy until it was stolen.

Clifford: The Lady Caroline? I've met once while meeting with the Prime Minister. A most attractive lady indeed. I think he seems to fancy her, but she has rejected him.

Rosa: (quietly) I can understand why.

Sir Evens: I've seen that portrait before at the Royal Academy. I must say, it was quite fascinating. For a young lady, you have quite a talent.

Rosa: (blushes) Oh. Well, thank you.

The Duchess began to cry again.

Duchess: What if I never get my necklace back? It is the only thing I have left of my mother! It is very precious to me!

When she heard this, Rosa's eyes widened. This was exactly how she felt over her father's death. And the only thing she had left of him was that little gold bell he always kept, which now resides at Baker Street. Rosa now felt guilty for nearly calling the Duchess a bad name, so she sat next to her to try and comfort her.

Rosa: Your Grace, you must not fear the worst. You must have faith that your mama's necklace will return to you as soon as possible. I'm sure of it.

Duchess: (hugs Rosa) Oh, bless your sweet face and kind heart, dear girl.

Basil and Dawson had just come back into the drawing room when they saw Rosa and the Duchess hugging, and they smiled.

Sir Evens: Have you come to any conclusions, Mr. Basil?

Basil: I have, but I must speak of it, for I don't wish to upset the Duchess.

Sir Evens: I see.

Basil: I have examined the Duchess' bedroom and found that the window was again used by a glass cutter. Fidget used it at the Royal Academy when he stole the painting. And I presume he made the same hole in a window at the House of Commons when the mace was stolen.

Sir Evens: Yes, we have seen such a hole in the window.

Clifford: But what will you be doing, Basil?

Basil: I'll explain later when you meet me again, with the missing mace and necklace, and the portrait. Come Dawson, Miss Spellcove, we must return to Baker street.


	8. An Invitation to Lunch

Basil, Dawson, and Rosa left the Duchess' house and walked down the streets of London for Baker Street.

Dawson: I must say it was good to bring Miss Spellcove along, right Basil? She was of good comfort to the Duchess when she was in tears.

Basil: Perhaps.

Rosa: Perhaps? She was crying that her necklace belonged to her mama and it's the only thing she has left of her.

Dawson: So, what have you found, Basil?

Basil: When I searched the Duchess' room, I found a small drop vinegar sauce on the spot where our peg-legged adversary had been standing.

Dawson: Vinegar sauce?

Rosa: How do you what kind of sauce it is?

Basil: I once been down in the East End in disguise and seen one of the merchants trying to sell oysters with vinegar sauce.

Dawson: Which means the thief has been to the East End?

Basil: Precisely. Our peg-legged friend has eaten oysters with vinegar sauce while down in the East End.

Rosa: And your plan-?

Basil: I intend to go to the East End and track down our peg-legged friend.

Dawson: But Basil, the East End is a dangerous place! You might not make it out alive!

Basil: Dawson, I have been there before and I managed to get out alive.

Dawson: You're not going down there alone!

Basil: Of course I'm not.

Dawson: Oh good.

Basil: You're coming with me.

Dawson: What?

Basil: Come on, old man. You've done this before when we disguise ourselves as shady characters or whatever and you can do it again.

Dawson: I strongly object to this! It's far too dangerous!

Basil: But Dawson, if we don't go to the East End, we'll never catch our peg-legged adversary and track down Doran and the stolen valuables! If we don't, Sir Evens, the Duchess, Lady Caroline, and my brother will think poorly of me, and you!

Dawson: (hesitates) Oh, very well. But just this once I'm going to the East End.

Basil: (smiles) I knew you would say yes!

Rosa: Then when shall we start?

The two men glanced at Rosa, dumbfounded.

Basil: What do you mean 'we?'

Rosa: I'll be coming too.

Basil: Certainly not. This is no business for women.

Dawson: The East End is a terrible place for women to venture.

Rosa: I may be a lady, but that doesn't mean I'm afraid if some dark, damp, and dirty street, filled with robbers and killers.

Basil: Really? A young lady like you would make an easy target for any street thug.

Rosa: I have been alone on the streets before and if some ruffian laid hands on me…

She reached into her purse and took out a dagger, much to Basil and Dawson's surprise.

Dawson: Really Miss Spellcove? Do you really think-

Rosa: It's only for protection. You never know when you might it. How about this? If you let me join you, I promise not to get in your way or interfere with whatever you do.

Basil: (after a moment of silence) You promise not to do anything reckless? (Rosa nods) Very well. It's settled. Well, now our work is done, it is time we had some play. There's an opera concert this evening, starring an old friend, Miss Relda, who is singing solo.

Dawson: And perhaps a bite of lunch?

Basil: Exactly!

Dawson: Care to join us for lunch, Miss Spellcove? And to the opera theater?

Rosa: Oh, well, I do have other matters to attend to.

Basil: What other matters?

Rosa: Mama will be worried about me because I'm gone for so long, but your invitation to lunch and to an opera concert sounds like a fine idea.

Dawson: Splendid!

000000

Meanwhile, a couple blocks away, Fidget was secretly meeting with Captain Doran in an alley behind a barrel.

Doran: So, how is Miss Rosa making progress?

Fidget: She and Basil are going on about men and women. Had a little fight about she-males.

Doran: Uh, she-male?

Fidget: You should've seen it! It was quite a show! He, he, he, he!

Doran: I didn't bring you here to talk about she-males, you nit-wit! I only asked how Rosa did. Do they suspect anything about her?

Fidget: Nope, not a thing! She's got everything under control.

Doran: Good! I'll send word to our employer about this. Keep an eye on Rosa more, and report to me if anything goes wrong.

000000

At a French restaurant, Basil, Dawson, and Rosa were sitting at a table while waiting for their lunch. Rosa was sitting quietly at the table as her eyes darted around from one place to the other.

Basil: You expecting anyone, Miss Spellcove?

Rosa: What?

Basil: Your eyes are moving side to side at the room, as if you know someone is coming.

Rosa: I'm not expecting anyone, it's just I've never been to this restaurant before.

Basil: Really? You seemed nervous about something.

Rosa: I'm not nervous about anything!

Basil groaned and now the table was silent again. Basil just glanced out the window while Rosa continued to gaze around the room. Dawson could tell something was going on between them.

Dawson: I don't mean to be rude, but I think you two have a problem.

Basil: What problem?

Dawson: You two seem at odds with each other.

Basil: It's nothing like that, Dawson. The girl has been quite stubborn to me-

Rosa: Me? Stubborn? Why can't you just let it alone?

Basil: I will, once you tell me what's on your mind!

Dawson: Would you both please calm down! We're in a restaurant in public! You two need to stop fighting like a married couple-

Basil/Rosa: We are not!

Dawson: And please try to converse with each other before we go into a dangerous territory. For heaven's sake, and for mine.

Rosa: Oh, all right. If you want to know what's on my mind, I'll tell you. I haven't been to London in years. As I've said before, I've spent my entire life in the Swiss Alps with my mama and nanny, and I haven't even seen my papa in years ever since he left for London until we heard of his death. When I came back to London with mama, I feel as if everything's changed around me. With papa's death and the breakdown my mama went through…

Dawson: A breakdown?

Rosa nodded. Her face turned to sadness at the mention of her father.

Dawson: You must sound very close with your father.

Rosa: We were, until he left for London. He still gave us the money we needed to our wants, but he never visited us.

Basil: You once said that your father was murdered. How would know that?

Rosa: A letter came to our home, telling us about how papa died. He was killed by someone he…despised of, and who brought ruin to him and us.

Dawson: You must have gone through some difficult times then after the loss of your father. Our apologies if we offended you.

Basil: Well, I once had difficulties myself, Miss Spellcove. But everyone learns from them and it helps them to move on and learn for the better. Isn't that right, Dawson?

Dawson: Quite so, Basil.

By the time their conversation was over, their food had arrived. And during the meal, Rosa felt a little better. Not because of the food, but by her comforting companions.


	9. Reunited with The Woman

At the opera theater, Basil, Dawson, and Rosa got front row seats at the stage to get a good view. A whole crowd was in the theater, all of them came to see the lovely Miss Relda perform.

Rosa: Doctor, who is this Relda?

Dawson: She's a famous singer and actress, and the most beautiful lady in the world. Eh, I mean, as pretty as you, uh, what I mean is-

Basil: Shh! It's starting.

The curtains parted, and there standing on stage was a white lady mouse, wearing a blue evening gown with a feather on her head, long dark blue gloves, and a blue choker. Strikingly beautiful, slender and refined, with large, dark, pretty eyes. She began to sing Art Thou Troubled.

**Relda: Art thou troubled, music will calm thee**

**Art thou weary, rest shall be thine**

**Music, source of all gladness**

**Heals thy sadness at her shrine**

**Music, music, ever divine**

**Music music calleth with voice divine**

**When the welcome spring is smiling**

**All the earth will flowers beguiling**

**After winter's dreary reign**

**Sweetest music doth attend her**

**Heavenly harmonies doth lend her**

**Chanting praises in her train**

When it was done, everyone clapped and cheered loudly, shouting BRAVO! BRAVO! Rosa had noticed that during the song, Basil and Dawson seemed enchanted by Relda's voice. She couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of this pretty American singer. Relda had noticed Basil and Dawson in the crowd, and she motioned them to come meet her backstage.

000000

Backstage, Basil, Dawson, and Rosa entered the dressing room while Relda sat by her mirror. Rosa had seen Basil sweep his hair back and fix his tie when they entered the room.

Relda: (grins) Ah, Mr. Basil. It's so good to see you again. I haven't seen you in a long time.

Basil: (smirks) Nor I, my dear.

Relda: And to you, Doctor.

Dawson: Eh, yes.

Relda: I'm surprised to see you two at the theater. I didn't know you were interested in opera.

As she spoke, she rose from her seat and approached Basil.

Basil: Opera does seem to have fascinated me.

Relda: I noticed that you were sweeping your hair back and fixing your tie when you entered the room. How sweet of you to make yourself look nice for a lady.

Basil: You are more than that, Miss Relda.

They both stood silently face to face for some minutes, their faces extremely close. It was as if there was a bit of antagonism in their eyes, but clearly there was an attraction between them. Rosa cleared her throat loudly to interrupt. She was getting jealous of the interaction between Basil and Relda.

Relda: Oh. And you must be-

Rosa: (agitated) Miss Rosa Spellcove.

Relda: Delighted to meet you, dear.

She shook Rosa's hand. Dawson couldn't help but compare Rosa's beauty to Relda's. They were both the prettiest mice in London, but he couldn't judge which one was the best.

Rosa: And how do you these gentlemen?

Basil: We were acquainted with her on a case.

Rosa: Oh, I see. You're the woman who outwitted Mr. Basil.

Basil: (alarmed) H-How did you about that?!

Rosa: I overheard you and the Doctor talking.

Basil: Well, that explains your sudden dislike for men, calling them arrogant, highly insensitive –

Relda: (chuckles) Your client has quite a strong spirit, Basil. And what is it that brings you Basil's service?

Dawson: Miss Spellcove's portrait of Lady Caroline was stolen from the Royal Gallery, as well as the necklace of the Duchess of Mousemouth's necklace, and the mace from the House of Commons.

Suddenly, Relda's eyes grew wide with shock when she heard this.

Relda: And where did you hear this from?

Dawson: Basil's brother, Clifford. He sent us the letter.

Basil had noticed Relda's surprised expression, but he played along with it.

Basil: Well, it was good to see you again, Relda. We shan't keep you any longer. Good day!

He quickly ushered Dawson and Rosa out of the room and he shut the door behind him. Once along, Relda changed into her casual everyday dress, a black hat with a red feather on her head, a black choker, and black gloves. She opened her drawer and took out a wrapped package that she hid, and left the room.

000000

Somewhere out on the streets, Relda was walking quickly and silently through an area where there were merchants and loungers. As she turned a corner, a gypsy stood in her way. It was Basil in disguise.

Basil: And where do you think you're going in such a hurry, my dear? Are you working for the postal service?

Relda: And since did when you become a gypsy?

Basil: I saw your face when Dawson mentioned the stolen panting, necklace, and mace. You know about the theft because you're involved in this. I presume that the Duchess' necklace is in that package, and you're about to make your delivery to Doran or an accomplice.

Relda: How long have you have you known about Doran?

Basil: Since the prison break. He organized the thefts, didn't he?

Relda: (hesitates) Yes, but I didn't ask for this. Doran came to me and offered me to join his crime ring. He asked me to hide the necklace right after that creepy little bat stole the necklace.

Basil: And did you-

Relda: No! I said no to Doran when he asked me to work for him! There's something about this crime ring that bothers me.

Basil: What about it?

Relda: I don't know. Doran said he won't tell me unless I joined him.

Basil: You made a wise decision in not working for that fiend, which is unlike you.

Relda: Tell me about it.

She kissed Basil right on the lips. Basil returned the kiss, but he secretly took the parcel she held. Relda broke the kiss when she felt the package being taken out of her possession.

Relda: Hey! I need that!

Basil: I have to return this to its rightful owner. You better go home. And if you know anything else about this crime ring or Doran's plans, you let me know.

Relda opened her mouth to object, but her feelings for Basil were much stronger, and she nodded to Basil's request. Then Basil left to catch up with Dawson and Rosa. Relda walked in the other direction for home, unaware of being watched by Fidget. The bat turned and left to inform his boss of the news.

000000

Alone out in the dark, foggy, cold streets, Relda was nearly close to home when a large shadow appeared before her. It was Doran.

Doran: Well, well, Miss Relda. I see you're on your way home after a long day of singing and acting. Have you delivered that necklace yet to my employer?

Relda: It…was…taken.

Doran: So I've heard. That is bad news. My employer will be most disappointed to hear this.

Relda: You never mentioned your employer's name.

Doran: It is best to be kept secret unless you join our league.

Relda: And I have refused because-

Doran: You love that imbecile detective, don't you?!

Relda: Face it, Captain! I'm not the girl who's for hire to do get rid of Basil of Baker Street!

Doran: Oh, but we already have a girl who's been asked to do that job. You probably met her already.

Relda was puzzled at first, until she realized who Doran was talking about. Rosa Spellcove.

Doran: But you know too much. And we can't have you rat us out to the police or that idiot detective.

He glanced behind him to the shadows. A mysterious figure wearing a hood and cloak held up a whistle and blew on it. A few moments later, there was a hissing sound, like steam escaping from a kettle. Relda looked around worried as to where the sound was coming from. Then, all of a sudden, another shadow, much bigger, appeared behind Relda. She looked behind her, and her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped as she gazed with horror at the creature behind her.

Nearby, mice civilians were walking around minding their own business, when they heard Relda's scream echo throughout the streets.

000000

At Baker Street, Basil went upstairs to look for disguises for the trip to the East End. Dawson and Rosa were downstairs talking.

Rosa: So are Mr. Basil and Miss Relda a couple?

Dawson: Well sometimes. She's the only woman Basil ever cared for, despite her being a thief. She even showed that she cares for him as well. Why do you ask? Are you jealous of Miss Relda?

Rosa: What? No! I'm not jealous of her!

Basil, who had heard the conversation, came downstairs with some clothes, grinning.

Basil: When you first met her, you had an expression of jealousy on your face as you watched her talk to me.

Rosa: I just don't trust her, that's all.

There was a knock at the door. Dawson opened it and there was Higgins. He looked upset.

Dawson: What's wrong, young Higgins?

Higgins sorrowfully gave Dawson a pink handkerchief to him, and then whispered in his ear. Dawson looked shocked. Higgins left soon after.

Basil: Was that Higgins? What did he want?

Dawson: (sadly) Basil, I'm afraid I have some bad news. It's…its Miss Relda.

Basil: What happened?

Dawson: Higgins heard her screams and went to investigate. He said he saw something that looked like a reptile leaving the scene of the crime. This was all that's left of her.

He held out the handkerchief for Basil to see. Basil felt his heart drop as he stared at the handkerchief. He took the handkerchief and held it close to him, as if something dear to him. He inhaled the scent of the perfume that was on the handkerchief. Then, his eyes flashed fire, as he clutched the handkerchief in his grip.

Basil: Dawson! Rosa! Get changed! We're leaving for the East End, right now! The sooner we find Doran, the sooner we'll have him behind bars yet!


	10. The East End

It was a foggy nighttime at the East End. A suspicious looking tramp crept towards the entrance when a voice called out from the shadows. He wore a green top hat, a brown trench coat with a blue shirt underneath, gray pants, and had a moustache.

Dawson: Basil, I still don't think we should do this.

The tramp with the moustache was Basil in disguise. He glanced back at the shadows.

Basil: We must, Dawson! Now come!

Dawson was dressed in a blue trench coat with a green shirt underneath, wore purple pants, and wore a blue-purple bowler hat. Rosa wore a brown-red trench coat, a brown-red cap, and brown pants. She has her hair in a bun and hid it in her cap.

Basil: Now remember you two, try to behave like everyone else and stay close. Do not give us away.

The East End was indeed a creepy and dangerous place. Thieves and cutthroats lurk in shadows, or lounge against the walls. Some men were sleeping or resting by the wall, merchants were selling foods like oysters with vinegar sauce, just like Basil said. There were shops and bars, run by shady business owners. Dawson and Rosa were terrified and glanced nervously at their surroundings, but Basil kept a cool and calm mind as he walked on, not even afraid.

Basil: Don't you think it's nice to be a tramp, Dawson?

Dawson: It is debatable.

Rosa: How is it that you can be so calm in such a dangerous place? I admit you surprise me but-

Basil: Watch it!

Several human men walk through this area, but they barely notice the mice hanging around. The large footsteps nearly came down on the three mice. Basil, Dawson, and Rosa leapt out of the way and hid themselves in between two barrels until the giant human feet were gone. But they were in a real tight space and had a hard time trying to move.

Basil: Dawson, could you move to the left? I can barely move.

Dawson: I'm trying, but it's hard to move in this space.

Rosa: No offense, Doctor, but I think you need to lose some weight so the next time we hide in tight spaces like this, we won't get stuck.

Basil: I have to agree with her, old man. I wish you never eat too much.

Dawson: I can't help it if I love Mrs. Judson's cooking! Now, if you could let me through!

But when he moved to the side, he pushed Basil onto Rosa. Their faces were very close and their noses barely touched. Basil and Rosa gasped, and then chuckled nervously. Then, Basil noticed someone was coming. He shushed Dawson and Rosa, and pointed. There was Fidget, limping down the street to one of the bars, The Penny-Bar, which was close to the human bar, The Gold Coin. He was carrying a large wrapped parcel, which Basil recognized the shape.

Basil: Well, well, well. If it isn't our old peg-legged friend, Fidget.

Dawson: So he is alive!

Basil: Let's follow him!

The three mice squeezed right of the tight space and fell to the ground. They got up again and followed Fidget to the Penny-Bar. It was just like the Rat-Trap all over again, except there were no sailors or mermaid statues, but there was a pretty lady mouse doing the can-can on stage. Tables were full of tough-looking men playing cards, drinking, and talking.

Basil, Dawson, and Rosa got a table close to the bar. Basil it up a cigarette and started smoking. A bartender served them three mugs of beer. Rosa sniffed the beer, but she didn't drink it, as she pushed it aside.

Rosa: I don't drink beer. Mama says the stuff will make you drunk.

Dawson: A wise choice in a young lady.

Rosa: Well, just don't drink too much, boys.

Basil: You sound like Mrs. Judson when she tells me not to eat too much cheese soufflé.

The three mice chuckled, but then they heard a voice coming from another table near the corner.

Barney: Oye! You're cheating!

Doran: I'm not cheating!

Barney: Yeah, you are! You always cheat at card games. Percy, will you tell the Captain that he has to play by the rules?

Percy: You know the Captain doesn't play by the rules. He plays by his own rules.

Basil: (to Dawson and Rosa) It's Captain Doran! He's here! Let's listen to their conversation.

Freddie: Don't you think we should get back to the hideout?

Doran: We must wait for Fidget to bring the-ah! There you are, batty.

Fidget: Don't call me that. I got what you wanted.

He gave Doran the large parcel and set he set it on the table.

Doran: Excellent! Our employer will be most pleased.

Freddie: Well, we got the panting and the mace, but what about the necklace? We lost the Duchess' necklace.

Doran: The necklace was taken by that meddling fool, Basil. Our precious Relda has given in to her feelings to him, so our employer had her gotten rid of.

The Terrible Three, Doran, and Fidget chuckled wickedly. Basil flinched and his face scowled. Dawson placed a comforting hand on Basil's shoulder and Rosa gave a sorrowful face.

Rosa: Did you ever love her?

Basil: (sighs) Yes. But I swear that villain Doran will be put behind bars for what he has done to her.

Rosa: I'm sorry.

Basil: It's alright, Miss Spellcove.

Dawson: Shh! Listen to what he's saying?

Doran: Oh, and by the way, did you hear word about the unexpected passing of our beloved Queen?

When Basil and Dawson heard this, they nearly fell out of their chairs. Only Dawson fainted. When he came to, he saw a pretty lady wearing a pink and black dress, winking at him and smiled flirtingly.

Doran: She left a will saying that Lady Caroline shall be the new ruler of Mousedom.

Barney: (laughs) Well, that's good news.

Basil: (whispers to Rosa) She left her will to Lady Caroline? Your employer?

Rosa: I'm as much as surprised as you two are.

Basil: But why would she have Lady Caroline rule the country when she has only met her? This news is rather strange.

Percy: Speaking of Basil, what are we going to do if that pipsqueak finds out about us?

Doran: He won't know until our spy lures him…

He was cut off when Fidget got his foot caught in a hole in the wooden floor. Fidget pulled until he freed himself and crashed into some chairs. Doran and the Terrible Three laughed at Fidget's clumsiness.

Doran: Oh, Fidget! You clumsy little bat! You sure know how to make us laugh!

Rosa: (to Basil) Basil, I think we should leave. Perhaps we have heard enough.

Basil: No, I wish to hear more. Doran said something about a spy that will lure me into something. A trap, perhaps. And maybe they'll say more about their plot.

Rosa wanted to get Basil out of there before he could learn from Doran that she was the spy. She looked behind her and saw Dawson sitting at a table behind her and Basil, with the pretty lady in pink and black, sitting on his lap, both of them giggling.

Rosa: Huh?! Really Dawson?! Did you have to pick the right time to be with lady?!

Big mistake. When Rosa shouted the name, everyone turned to look at her and Basil and Dawson. The bar went quiet. Doran, Fidget, and the Terrible Three stared. Basil glared at Rosa. She had given them away. Dawson, now recovering from his moment with the pretty lady, sat up and the lady fell to the floor with a plop.

Doran: BASIL!

He picked up his air gun and pointed it at Basil, but Basil was quick enough to dodge the bullet.

Doran: Don't just stand there you fools! Get him!

The Terrible Three went after Basil, but Basil quickly and quietly crawled under the tables towards Doran's table, stepping on men's feet along the way. The Terrible Three went for Dawson and Rosa, but Dawson whacked all three on the heads with a chair, knocking them into a stupor. Basil got to Doran's table and took the parcel, with the mace inside. But Fidget grabbed the other end and soon, the two of them were pulling at the mace like in a game of tug of war.

Fidget: Let go!

Basil: (smirks) As you wish.

When he let go, Fidget fell back onto a table, breaking it in half. Now that he had the mace back, Basil turned and got Dawson and Rose, and the three of them left the bar, with the bar inhabitants throwing objects at them. They hid in a corner and waited for the bar inhabitants to pass by. The three mice peeked out to see if no one was around.

Basil: I think the coast is clear. Let's get out of here.

But they stopped when the Terrible Three cornered them.

Freddie: You and the lady and the fatty ain't going anywhere!

Dawson: Louts! Take that!

He grabbed Freddie and Percy by the necks and knocked their heads together. Percy and Freddie fell to the ground. Basil and Rosa were impressed.

Rosa: Wow! You're a decent fighter, Dawson.

Basil: Did you learn that in Afghanistan?

Dawson: Actually, in my school days, I did not like anyone calling me that name.

But suddenly, Barney wrapped an arm around Dawson's neck and held a knife to his neck.

Barney: Alright, Basil. Hand over the mace or your tubby friend here loses his head.

Basil: If you so much as harm Dawson-

Barney: Or you'll what? Knock me into the Thames! Ha! Now hand over the mace!

His arm tightened around Dawson's neck and Dawson groaned in pain. Basil didn't know what to do. If he gave the mace to Barney and get Dawson back, the head of the House of Commons would be disappointed for losing the mace. Btu if he refused to hand over the mace, he would lose Dawson. Rosa had been standing by the corner, where Doran stood in the shadows.

Rosa: What is he doing? You can't let him do this!

Doran: Of course I can. He's nothing but an old fool.

But as Basil set the parcel down, Rosa hit Barney over the head with a glass bottle. Barney fell to the floor and Dawson was free from his grip. He was on his knees, trying to catch his breath and Basil was at his side, checking to see if his friend wasn't harmed.

Basil: Dawson, are you alright?

Dawson: (panting) I'm fine…just fine.

Rosa was relieved Dawson wasn't hurt, but Doran was furious. He pointed the tip of his air gun at Rosa.

Doran: (coldly) Don't you ever do that again.

With that, he fled into the darkness.

000000

At the House of Commons, Sir Evens was arguing with Inspector Lawless.

Sir Evens: Haven't you found anything yet?

Lawless: No we haven't, Sir Evens, but I can assure that Scotland Yard will find the mace and return it to its rightful place.

Sir Evens: Ugh! That's what you said to me when I contacted you about the theft! But you haven't found it or arrested the thief! You're as clueless as a dodo!

Lawless: Clueless?! I'll have you know, Sir Evens, that you do not insult a police inspector of the Yard!

Basil: And dodos are extinct, my dear Sir Evens.

The two men gasped and turned around when they heard the voice. There stood Basil, Dawson, and Rosa at the entrance, holding the mace.

Lawless: Basil? What are you wearing?

Basil: It's a disguise, Inspector. Dawson and Miss Spellcove and I took a trip to the East End where the stolen mace was about to be delivered to Captain Doran. Here you are, Sir Evens.

He handed the mace back to Sir Evens, who took it back happily.

Sir Evens: Mr. Basil! You're a genius! Thank you!

Basil smiled and puffed his chest with pride, but Lawless folded his arms and scowled.

Lawless: Very cute, Basil. It's no wonder that you're always one step ahead of us. One of these days, you'll go too far and you'll find yourself in a lot of trouble.

Basil: I very much doubt that, Inspector. Sometimes, one has to take the risk to venture into the Underworld to find who or what that has disappeared.

Sir Evens: And the Duchess has sent her warmest thanks for recovering her necklace. By the way, did you find the portrait Miss Spellcove made?

Lawless: Spellcove? What kind of name is that?

Rosa: (dryly) He was referring to me, Inspector.

Lawless: Oh! (tips his hat and grins) Uh, pardon me, Ma'am.

Dawson: Inspector, this is Miss Rosa Spellcove. Her portrait of Lady Caroline was stolen and she called upon us to find it.

Lawless: Hmm. Basil did mention the letter he got was written by an artist. That must've been you who wrote to him.

Sir Evens: Speaking of Lady Caroline, have you heard the news? She's going to become our new Queen, right after our beloved Queen Moustoria died. It said so in her will.

Basil: Yes, we heard. But I'm a bit surprised as to why the Queen would choose the lady to be our next ruler when she just met her.

Sir Evens: Lady Caroline is very trustworthy and a good friend of the Prime Minister, and she has great command just like Moustoria.

Basil: (doubtful) Yes. Well, we better get back to Baker Street. Tell Lady Caroline that we'll find the portrait soon.

Sir Evens: Of course.

Lawless: You got lucky on this one, Basil, but next time, I won't be outsmarted by you!

Basil: (grins) That's something I look forward to, Lawless.

Lawless: And when I nab the crook who stole the portrait, you'll be the one who stands by empty handed!

As soon as Basil, Dawson, and Rosa left, Lawless sulked to himself.

Lawless: That meddling detective thinks he's the smartest! But I, an inspector of the police, will show him!

000000

Meanwhile, down in the sewers where the headquarters of the late Professor Ratigan was hidden, Fidget, Bill, Sam, and Ralph were waiting for Doran to come back outside while the Captain told his employer the events that occurred. Doran came back out of the barrel with the large yellow R on front, with an irritated expression.

Ralph: So, what happened?

Doran: Our employer is very disappointed to learn of Miss Rosa's actions and that the mace was taken. She wants Rosa to lead Basil to where the portrait is. When he finds it, she must kill him.

Sam: But what if she fails?

Bill: Yeah, uh, what if she starts to go soft on him?

Doran: Do not question the loyalty of Ratigan's daughter! She will destroy Basil, once and for all! But don't worry, I told her I have another plan. Fidget, take Big Tuppy and Russmer for an outing.

Fidget: OK! Are we going to a bar?

Doran: We were already at a bar, you dim-bulb! I've got a job for you three.


	11. I Shall Find Her

Back at Baker Street, Mrs. Judson had finished sewing up Rosa's red-purple dress when she heard the door open from outside the kitchen. She left the kitchen and saw Basil, Dawson, and Rosa come into the room. All three of them, wet and dirty from the muddy puddle Toby splashed in.

Basil: (dryly) I wish Toby hadn't jumped into that puddle on the way home.

Mrs. Judson: Good heavens! What happened to you all?

But Basil ignored her, shoved his wet, muddy, brown trench coat in her arms and stormed into the back room to get a bath ready. The door was slammed shut loudly. Mrs. Judson looked at Dawson and Rosa, concerned. Rosa followed Basil into the back room where two large bath tubs were kept. Basil was filling up one tub with hot water.

Rosa: Basil, what's gotten into you? You should be happy that you recovered the mace.

Basil: (angrily) I was, but it's your fault Doran got away!

Rosa: My fault?

Basil: You gave us away when I could've gotten more information on Doran's scheme! You call yourself an intelligent and well-behaved girl, yet you were stupid enough to accompany me and Dawson to the East End and give us away! I told you that you should've stayed here where it's safe! You promised you wouldn't get in my way!

Rosa: I didn't get in your way! I didn't' do anything wrong! All I did was tell Dawson-

Basil: (yells) Just leave Dawson out of this! His life was threatened because of you! You dare to call him a loveable moose when he's my friend! Ugh! Why must women like you be so stubborn when you call men arrogant?! It makes me wonder why I'm wasting my time with you by finding some silly painting of a woman who's about to become our next queen when I don't have the evidence that we found! But the sooner I find that portrait, the sooner we'll be out of each other's hair!

And with that, he slammed the door in Rosa's face. Rosa just stood there for a moment, and then frowned.

Rosa: Alright! The sooner you find it, the sooner I leave you for good!

She ran past Dawson and Mrs. Judson (they both heard everything), up the stairs, and into her room. She dropped down on the bed and sobbed. Dawson followed her and knocked on her door.

Dawson: Miss Spellcove, is everything alright?

Rosa: Go away!

Dawson: What happened between you and Basil?

Rosa: I said go away!

Dawson sorrowfully went back downstairs. Mrs. Judson gave a look like asking 'is she ok?' Dawson shook his head, then he headed for back room where Basil was.

Dawson: Leave him to me, Mrs. Judson.

When Dawson disappeared behind the door, Mrs. Judson went upstairs and knocked on Rosa's door.

Mrs. Judson: Miss Spellcove, I finished sewing up your dress if you want it. I'm cooking dinner right now, and you can come down when you're up to it.

As soon as Mrs. Judson went back downstairs, Rosa opened the door a bit. She picked up her old, red-purple dress, and closed the door. She examined it closely. The torn shreds had been tenderly sewn together. Then she found that little gold bell, that once belonged to her father, still under the bed. She picked it up and held it close.

Rosa: You had every right to hate that man, papa, after what he done to our family. And to think I started to like him.

000000

So, when the parlor was empty, Rosa crept down the stairs. She was now wearing her red-purple dress, her small red-purple hat with the fake flowers, and her hair was half up in a red-purple bow. She carried her purse, which contained her dagger and the gold bell. Rosa crept to the door, but stepped on a creaky loose floorboard. She stopped suddenly and looked back, thinking someone might have heard her. But nobody came out. Rosa continued to tip toe up the small steps and to the front door. She opened it and slipped out.

Suddenly, the door to the back room was opened, and Basil and Dawson walked out, wearing bathrobes. Basil wore a purple bathrobe and Dawson wore a blue bathrobe. Rosa quickly shut the door before Basil and Dawson could notice it was open slightly, and she fled into the night.

Basil: Mrs. Judson! We're ready for dinner!

Dawson: Basil, don't you think you were a bit harsh on Miss Rosa?

Basil: What makes you think I was harsh on the girl? She had no right to come with us to the East End.

Dawson: (upset) Now why would you say that, Basil?! It wasn't her fault we were discovered!

Basil: Of course it was! She gave us away-

Dawson: (yells) Because of me!

Basil: What?

Dawson: If there's someone to blame, it's me. I was distracted by a very lovely lady at the bar. Rosa saw me and scolded me for doing so.

Basil: Are you kidding me, old man?! You should've kept your mind occupied in our work!

Dawson: And furthermore, she saved my life from that dreaded ruffian! You could've at least thanked her for that instead of scolding her!

Basil opened his mouth to say something, but his jaw dropped when he now understood what Dawson was telling him.

Dawson: Perhaps now you could at least apologize to her for taking it out on her.

Basil: (sighs) Your right. I'll go talk to her.

He went upstairs to Rosa's room and knocked on the door.

Basil: Miss Spellcove? I know you're in there. Please open the door and let me in. I want to apologize for my rough behavior towards you.

But there was no answer. It was very quiet. Basil knocked again. No answer, not even a sound.

Basil: Miss Spellcove? Can you hear me?

He opened the door and walked in. Basil gasped with surprise that the young girl was not there. He rushed back downstairs to where Dawson and Mrs. Judson were talking.

Basil: Dawson! Mrs. Judson! She's gone!

Dawson: What?

Mrs. Judson: But we saw her go upstairs!

Dawson: Maybe she's in another room.

Basil: I doubt that, old man. We must find her!

Mrs. Judson: But what about dinner?

Basil: You'll have to put it on hold, Mrs. Judson! We have to find Rosa Spellcove before harm comes to her!

000000

Basil had sent a message for Higgins and the Irregulars to come to Baker Street. Within moments, the Baker Street Irregulars burst in through the door. They stumbled and tumbled their way into the house and piled on top of each other. But they quickly sat up again and stood in a line like a military army, facing Basil and Dawson.

Higgins: We got your message. What do you want us to do for you, guvnor?

Basil: Before I tell you Higgins, you must remember that in future, they can report to you as you to me. I cannot have the house invaded this way.

Higgins: (shrugs his shoulders) Oye, sir.

Harry noticed Mike trying to sneak a silver candlestick in his pocket, and he slapped his hand, forcing Mike to put the candlestick back.

Basil: Now, I want to find Miss Rosa Spellcove.

Clark: Isn't she the lady we gave directions to come here?

Dawson: You all know her?

Daniel: Yep! This morning, we met her on the street. She was looking for Baker Street.

Billy: We gave her a tour of the city while taking her here.

Dawson: That's very good of you boys.

Harry: I thought she was very pretty.

Higgins: You said you wanted us to find her?

Basil: She left us, due to an argument I had with her. I need everyone's help in finding her before something bad happens to her.

Higgins: Right, sir? But where do you want us to look?

Basil: Anywhere and everywhere! Now come! Let us go!

The boys ran out of the house, with Basil and Dawson behind. Toby had been standing outside the fence and watched as the boys ran down the street to search for Rosa. Basil had Toby sniff the envelope Rosa had used to write to Basil. Toby lowered his head, letting Basil and Dawson climb onto his head, and he bolted off with the Irregulars to search for Rosa.

**Higgins: Somewhere in the heart of London**

**Some dumb, humdrum, slum of London**

**Somewhere there's a beautiful girl**

**Billy: A needle in a haystack**

**Daniel: A diamond in the dustbin**

**Harry: Some lay in a cold gray sky**

**Higgins: And somehow we shall find her**

**Clark: Find her**

**Mike: Find her**

**Billy/Daniel/Harry: Find her, by and by**

**Basil: Where in heaven's name in this city, in this gritty down gazelle**

**In the grip of Doran, has he come to drag her down to the underworld**

**It's not easy to protect her, for I like for too well **

**Where in London do I find this intelligent and beautiful girl**

**BSI: Somewhere somehow, I shall find her**

**By a statue, by a river**

**By a fountain, or per chance**

**At a wedding, at a funeral**

**At a party, at a glance**

**In a carriage, in a taxi**

**In a temple, in a trance**

**Somewhere somehow, I shall find her**

Billy stopped to eat some freshly cooked cheese a merchant was selling, but Higgins didn't want him to stop for a lunch break, so he grabbed Billy by the collar and dragged him back into the search party.

**Dawson: By a bus seat, by an oak tree**

**By a millhouse, by a stream**

**In a dungeon, in a castle**

**In a moment, in a dream**

**Basil: I have no way of predicting when or where we're meant to meet**

**On a Monday or a Tuesday**

**On a corner of a street**

**Dawson: But there is one that is certain**

**That the moment will be sweet**

**Basil/Dawson/BSI: Somewhere somehow, I shall find her**

**I repeat, and when I find her**

**This I know, I shall never, never ever let her go**

**Chorus: I shall find her**

**Somewhere somehow**

**I shall find her**

Meanwhile, Rosa was all alone somewhere on the streets, without any place to go to.

**Rosa: Find me, I won't let him**

**I can't let him get to me**

**He won't find me, I will lose him, and lose him for a week**

**I know he doesn't care about me, that pip squeak **

**He must not achieve **

**As I run away for home**

**He thinks this is a game of hide and seek**

She runs further on through the streets. Meanwhile, Basil, Dawson, Toby, and the Irregulars are still searching for Rosa, concerned and worried of what might happen to her.

**Basil: Will I find her in a minute**

**Dawson: Will I find her in an hour, in a moment filled with sunshine or a rainy April shower**

**Higgins: In the tea leaves in my teacup, in the petals of a flower**

**Basil: Somewhere somehow, I shall find her**

**Give me power**

**Chorus: In a huddle, in a doorway**

**In a damp hole, in a storm by a far side**

**Roasting chestnuts where it's closing where it's warm**

**By a manor, by a beauty**

**By her sweetness, by her side**

**Basil: By her dress, by her perfume**

**Dawson: By the color of her eyes**

**Chorus: By a moment, what a victory**

**What a triumph, what a prize**

**Somewhere, somehow**

**Find her, find her**

**Somewhere, somehow**

**Find her, find her**

**Somewhere, somehow**

**Find her, find her**

**I shall find her, find her**

**I shall never let her go**

Higgins: Mr. Basil! I think Toby's got the scent!

Toby let out a howl when he got Rosa's scent.

**Basil/Chorus: And when I find her**

**This I know**

**I shall never, never, ever let her go**

000000

Somewhere on the streets of London, Rosa was lost, cold, and lonely. She didn't know where to go or didn't know where to find her home.

Rosa: I wish I had a map. I don't know where to go or how I'm going to get home. The sooner I get home, the sooner I can get rid of that pest of a sleuth! And when I'm rid of him I...I…I don't know what I'll do if Basil's gone.

For the first time, Rosa was beginning to question her motives to avenge to her father, Professor Ratigan. She loved her father dearly, but she was beginning to develop feelings for Basil. Like the first time she saw him, she thought he was handsome. And when they touched noses back at the East End. She reached into her purse and took out the gold bell.

Rosa: Oh papa, what did you do to make Basil hate you and why everyone in London hates our family?

Suddenly, a dark figure snuck up behind her. Before she could turn around, the man knocked her down with a club.


	12. Lost and Found

When Rosa regained consciousness, she found herself inside a dark and damp dungeon. The whole room seemed to be moving from side to side, making Rosa nauseous. Sitting in front of her was a little girl with a red, dirty dress and with a red bow on the left side of her ear, also dirty. The little girl's hands and feet were tied up. She could see Rosa didn't look too well.

Olivia: Are you alright?

Rosa: Not really. I feel nauseous. Hey! Where did you come from?

Olivia: I was captured by that ugly bat! He took me away from my daddy while we were out in the park!

Rosa: Well you and your daddy should've been more careful when you're out alone in London. You never know when some alley cat or a ruffian will come out after you…Wait a minute. What bat?

Olivia: Fidget, that ugly, one-legged bat! Basil helped me find my daddy when he was kidnapped, and we've been friends ever since.

Rosa: You know Basil of Baker Street?

Olivia: Yes!

Rosa: Well, let me tell you something sweetie, Basil may be a great detective, but he's stubborn, arrogant, bad tempered-

Olivia: Why would you say that about him?

Rosa: He says it's my fault Doran escaped from him and that I should never have went with him to the East End! That's why I left Baker Street! Who does he think he is anyway?

Olivia: He's the Sherlock Holmes of Mousedom!

Rosa: That wasn't an actual question! Oh, forget it! What do you know? You're just a little girl, you wouldn't understand!

She was still angry and hurt after running away, but was now frightened at being in this dungeon with a little girl who spoke with a Scottish accent, and was as frightened as she was. Who knows what will happen to them. Who knows what those kidnappers will do to them.

Olivia: What's your name?

Rosa: Rosa Spellcove.

Olivia: My name's Olivia Flaversham. How did you meet Mr. Basil?

Rosa: I asked him to find a painting I made of Lady Caroline, my employer. Then the Duchess of Mousemonth's necklace was stolen, and the mace from the House of Commons was stolen too. All three items were stolen by the bat with the wooden leg.

Olivia: Daddy and I heard about the mace and necklace, but nothing about your painting.

Rosa: Who is your father?

Olivia: Hiram Flaversham, a toymaker. He makes such wonderful toys, and he's the kindest, nicest daddy in the whole world!

Rosa smiled. The look of love and admiration in the child's eyes reminded her of herself when she was a child, and she used to say the same thing about her father.

Rosa: And what about your mother?

Olivia: (sadly) My mother passed away.

Rosa: Oh, I see. Well, I was close with my papa when I was your age. He was a good father, but when he lost his job here, we moved to Switzerland and he returned to London to get a better job. We haven't heard from him since. But a month ago, we got a letter from a friend of his that he had died. It was a real shock to me and mama.

Olivia: (puts a comforting hand on Rosa's hand) I'm sorry.

For a moment, the two girls smiled at each other.

Rosa: Olivia, if you don't mind my asking, why was your papa kidnapped?

Olivia: I told you my daddy was a toymaker. He makes mechanical toys. So Ratigan had him kidnapped and forced him to make a robot that looked like Queen Moustoria, so he can use the robot to fool everyone at the Jubilee that she was retiring and was having Ratigan rule in her place.

Rosa: (stammers) I…I see. Uh, I don't mean to ask this but, do you know why this Ratigan did all this?

Olivia: Mr. Basil told me that he used to be a teacher at Ratcliffe University, but he turned to a life of crime by stealing the Crown Jewels. He's been after him ever since and everyone in the city feared and hated him because he was a dangerous criminal. Even Mr. Basil called him the Napoleon of Crime.

Rosa stared at Olivia. She couldn't believe it. Her own father, Professor Padriac Ratigan, a villain.

Rosa: (to herself) I don't believe it! My own father, a criminal mastermind?! Would that explain why we left London for Switzerland? Would that explain why he never visited us?

Olivia: Are you ok, Miss Spellcove?

Rosa: Huh? What? Uh, I'm fine. (chuckles nervously)

Then they heard voices from above deck. Rosa recognized the voices as Fidget, Big Tuppy, and Russmer.

Fidget: I got the little girl just like the Captain said. But what about the pretty lady?

Big Tuppy: Everyone at the hideout is questioning her loyalty and the boss asked to have her brought back to the hideout. Somehow she left the place that snoop Basil lives at.

Russmer: I see. But you better watch out, nobody around here messes with that sleuth.

Big Tuppy: I mess with whoever I want to!

Fidget: So what are we going to tell the boss?

Big Tuppy: The boss will know what to do about the lady. Right now, it's the little brat we should deal with.

Down below, Olivia glanced a worried expression to Rosa.

Olivia: What are they saying?

Rosa: I-I couldn't hear.

Olivia: We should get out of here and find Basil!

Rosa: So what? Basil couldn't care about a little girl or a pretty lady anyway.

Olivia: He does care! Basil saved my life when I was nearly crushed by giant gears inside Big Ben! I know he can be self-centered and rough, but believe me, Basil is very kind and caring! Daddy and I even brought him a new violin when he sat on his old one!

Rosa looked at Olivia. Despite her adorable appearance, she was quite defending and brave, even though she didn't know her well. But if what she said was true, maybe Basil is looking for her. Maybe he does care. And Rosa's conscience was now getting the best of her. She would hate to think what would happen if harm came to the child or Basil.

The door above opened and Fidget, Russmer, and Big Tuppy climbed down the ladder. Russmer got a key out from his pocket and unlocked the cell door. Fidget grabbed Olivia and carried her away.

Olivia: Stop! Let me go! You ugly old troll!

But the bat ignored her, and he and Russmer climbed up the ladder and shut the door.

Big Tuppy: Sorry to bring you here like this, Miss Ratigan. But the boys and I think you're starting to go soft on that Sleuth Hound, Basil. We heard you knocked down Barney when he held that quack Dawson hostage. And the boss is getting concerned about you. You do remember the plan, don't you?

Rosa: Yeah. But you tell her I've got another plan.

Big Tuppy: What plan?

Rosa: A plan to…escape!

She kicked down the cell door and punched Tuppy in the face, knocking him to the floor. Then Rosa climbed up the ladder, opened the door, and climbed out.

Rosa looked around for Olivia, hoping no harm came to her yet. But she heard shouting from the dock and went to investigate. She gasped when she saw Fidget place Olivia on a small wooden board on the river.

Fidget: Let's see if you know how to swim!

He and Russmer pushed the wooden board and it drifted out onto the Thames, with Olivia, shouting for help. Thinking fast, Rosa dove into the water and swam to Olivia's rescue.

Somehow, Olivia's cries for help alerted Toby, who was nearby.

Basil: What is it, Toby? You hear something!

But Toby took off for the port. Basil, Dawson, and the Irregulars held on tight to the leash. When they got to the harbor, they spotted Fidget and Russmer on the deck.

Basil: FIDGET!

Fidget: Aaah! Not him again!

Russmer: Uh oh!

They tried to make a run for it, but Toby blocked their escape and he growled at them. Big Tuppy staggered out of the boat and on deck with the tailboard. When he saw Toby towering over him, he fainted. The Irregulars quickly tied up the villains before they could get away.

Russmer: It was Doran! He made us kidnap the little girl!

Dawson: Little girl?

Big Tuppy: Don't tell him you idiot!

Basil: Tell us what?

Suddenly, they heard Olivia's screams. Toby struck the pose of a bloodhound, pointing out to the Thames. Everyone looked out and saw Rosa swimming towards Olivia, who was still on the wooden board.

Basil: Lord Almighty! Miss Rosa!

Dawson: Oh my goodness! It's Olivia!

Even though she was far off, Basil and Dawson could see Rosa was getting tired and coming close to a faint.

Basil: If she keeps this up, she might pass out in the water and drown! (jumps into the water)

Dawson: Basil, what are you-oh, never mind. Wait for me! (jumps into the water)

Basil and Dawson swam as fast as they could to get to Rosa and Olivia. Basil seemed to be swimming fastest the most. At that time, Rosa had made it to Olivia, but was getting tired from all that swimming. She thought she was about to pass out when two arms wrapped around her. Basil had caught her just in time.

Basil: I've got you, Rosa.

He placed Rosa on the board with Olivia, and he and Dawson pushed the wooden board back to the harbor. When they got back to the dock, Olivia happily jumped into Basil's arms and smothered his cheek with kisses. Basil put Olivia down, bashful about her gratitude.

Basil: Please Miss Flapjacks, I'd rather tackle a tabby cat then put up with all this kissing.

Then he turned his attention to Rosa. She lay on the wooden boards of the dock. Basil lightly slapped her face to try and wake her.

Basil: Miss Rosa! Miss Rosa! Can you hear me?

Dawson checked for a pulse. Rosa was still alive, but she wouldn't wake up.

Dawson: We should get her back to Baker Street. (to Olivia) What were you doing out on the Thames?

Olivia: I was captured by Fidget while I was out with my daddy. They placed on that board and sent me out on the Thames.

Dawson: Don't worry, my dear. You're safe now.

Basil: Let's get you and Miss Rosa back to Baker Street, right after we take these fiends to Scotland Yard.


	13. Love Can't Be Denied

**In this chapter, Basil and Rosa make up for their quarrel, and the two fall in love. Rosa has become friends with Olivia, who reminds her of her poor deceased sister Marabella, or Mara for short. Mara will play an important part in Mrs. Ratigan's plot. The name of the chapter is from a deleted song in the movie Frozen. The line Basil said is the same line Sherlock Holmes said when he kissed the maid Aggie in The Master Blackmailer. Unfortunately, Fidget is aware of what's going on and tells Mrs. Ratigan, and she's not too happy to learn that her daughter is in love with Basil. **

**Enjoy!**

Rosa's vision was blurry at first, but it became clearer when she could see Basil, Dawson, Olivia, and Higgins standing over, looking worried.

Basil: Miss Rosa? Are you alright?

Rosa: (groans) I think so. What happened? Olivia-

Olivia: I'm right here. Thank you, Miss Spellcove for trying to rescue me.

Rosa: My pleasure.

Basil: Miss Spellcove, how could you run off like that? You had us worried sick!

Rosa: Worried?

Basil: We've been searching the whole city for you! Myself, Dawson, Toby, and the Irregulars!

Rosa: I was trying to find my way home. But, I'm embarrassed to say, I had no idea where to find it.

Higgins: London can be a dangerous place to be when you're alone at night. You never know when Jack the Ripper might come after you.

Dawson: (sternly) Higgins!

Higgins: Sorry. (to Rosa) You remember me? Me and my mates were the ones who showed you the way to Baker Street.

Rosa: Yes, I remember you. What are you doing here?

Higgins: We are the Baker Street Irregulars who work for Mr. Basil. He asked us for our help in finding you.

Olivia: But you're filthy.

Higgins: That's what she said when we met her on the street.

Basil: (softly) Miss Spellcove, I wanted to apologize for my harsh behavior towards you. It wasn't your fault our cover was blown. And I take it back that you're not stupid, you're a very brave girl.

A crashing sound was heard, and Basil's mood swings when he turns around and shouts at Mike.

Basil: (yells) Mikey! Stay away from the silverware!

Then his mood changed again when he speaks to Rosa.

Basil: (softly) I should've told you sooner before you left us. If you will let me continue to solve your case, then I hope we can put all of this nonsense behind us, and recover your portrait.

Rosa had never seen Basil behave this way, nor speak this way to her. Plus, his hand rested over her own hand. The look in his eyes showed that he was truly sorry, and he really meant it. Then the door opened and Hiram Flaversham entered the room. He got a note from Basil about Olivia.

Olivia: Daddy! (jumps in his arms)

Hiram: Oh, Olivia! Thank heavens, you're safe. (to Basil and Dawson) Thank you, gentlemen.

Dawson: Don't thank us, thank Miss Spellcove. She was the one who found her and rescued her.

Hiram: Madam, I can't thank you enough for saving my daughter. I thought I'd lost her forever.

Rosa: Your welcome, sir.

Olivia: Thank you again, Miss Spellcove.

Rosa: Please. Call me Rosa.

Olivia: OK. Thank you again, Rosa.

As Olivia gave her a big smile goodbye, Rosa nearly felt her own smile fade away. The smiling face of this little girl made her think of her sister Mara. Her sister always smiled like that whenever they would play together. The thought of her poor sister made Rosa choke up in tears, and she scooped us Olivia in a tight hug. Olivia gave her a tight squeeze back, and then went out the door with her father.

Billy: Are you alright, Miss? Are you crying?

Rosa: Huh? No, I'm fine. I'm going to miss Olivia.

Daniel: No worries. You'll see her again.

Basil: But what bothers me is why Big Tuppy, Russmer, and our peg-legged friend would kidnap that little girl.

Harry: Well, since Fidget is involved with those robberies, maybe this is all part of a revenge scheme to get back at you.

Mike: Yeah. They kidnapped her and were probably planning to use her to get through to you.

Clark: And the death of Miss Relda, they must've known how you felt about her.

Basil: You have a point, boys. We know Doran is the leader of the gang, and he organized those robberies, and the death of Relda and Miss Flakeshakes-

Dawson: Flaversham!

Basil: Whatever. And he organized the little girl's abduction. But thank goodness she wasn't hurt. (to Irregulars) Well lads, thank you again for your assistance in searching for Miss Spellcove.

Higgins: Well, we were getting bored and had nothing to do. A wild goose chase was what we needed.

Rosa: I should never have doubted you boys for being Basil's Baker Street Irregulars. To show my appreciation, I'll ask Mrs. Judson to make a cheesecake for you boys.

Dawson: That sounds like a good idea. I could use some cheesecake.

Basil: (grins) Alright, but don't eat too much, old man.

000000

Hours later, after the cheesecake was eaten, the Irregulars left Baker Street. Dawson was sleeping in his green chair. Rosa was on her way to her room when she heard Basil playing his violin. She stood by the edge of the staircase to listen to the melody.

Basil: You can come down, Miss Rosa.

Rosa: (comes downstairs and sits on the blue couch) Uh, how did you know I was-?

Basil: I heard your footsteps upstairs, and the creaking noise on the staircase above tells me you had been standing there. (sits on couch) Is there anything wrong?

Rosa: No, but I have been thinking about what you said, and I accept your apology.

Basil: Oh, good.

Rosa: And thank you for saving my life.

Basil: Hmm?

Rosa: I've been swimming so hard to rescue Olivia that I got tired. I thought I would pass out until I felt your arms around me and lift me up. And I heard you call me by my name, without the Miss.

Basil: Oh, well, uh…you see, Miss Rosa – I mean, Rosa, I have become quite fond of you despite our quarrel. You are intelligent like you said you were, you are brave, and you have a kind heart. And I was wrong about you.

Rosa: Me too. I'm starting to become quite fond of you too. I've never seen you kind to anyone like the Duchess or Olivia. I'm beginning to see there's a heart of gold behind that cold exterior.

She gave him a little smirk, and Basil grinned back at her, chuckling. Then Rosa frowned, as he thoughts were now on Olivia, and Mara.

Basil: What is it?

Rosa: She's just like her.

Basil: Who?

Rosa: I never told you this, but my full name is Rosalina, and my younger sister is named Marabella.

Basil: A sister?

Rosa: Mara. She's two years younger than me. I remember how we both loved to play on the meadows of the Switzerland village. Meeting Olivia today, made me miss her. She was just like her when we were little girls.

Basil: Now I see why you were crying you embraced her. But forgive me asking this, but your sister has passed on?

Rosa: (edgy voice) Shortly after our arrival in London, she died of a sickness, diphtheria. I miss her so much! First, I lose papa, and then my sister! Why did this happen to me?!

She was on the verge of crying or becoming stressed, when Basil gently placed his robe around her shoulders.

Basil: You must be cold, you're shivering. Rosa, you mustn't stress yourself, and I apologize for mentioning your sister.

Rosa: It's alright.

Basil: It's obvious that you have been through hard times, but yet, you show put on a brave face and a strong disposition despite everything in your life. That's the same in my case. When I was at Ratcliffe University, my teacher was the late Professor Ratigan. He taught me everything, the things I know today. But now that I've discovered he was a criminal mastermind, I swore I would put him behind bars, and then come the most crowning achievement in my career, and then comes the greatest criminal trial of the century…

He sat up and was getting close to a shout while throwing his arms in the air, when a slight expression of pain came on his face as he gripped his right arm.

Rosa: What's wrong?

Basil: It's nothing. Just an old that never refused to heal. And a painful memory.

Rosa: You don't mind if I ask what happened, do you?

Basil: Well, it began a month ago on the night of the Queen's Diamond Jubilee. I was engaged in finding Miss Flappersham's father…

Rosa: Uh, it's Flaversham.

Basil: Uh, right. Ahem! He had been captured by Professor Ratigan. He was using her father to overrule the empire by assassinating our queen and use a robot the toymaker built to fool everyone into believing she had chosen him as her royal consort. But when I destroyed his diabolical scheme, he had enough. You might not believe it, but we had our final confrontation on the clock hands of Big Ben.

Rosa: Really? On Big Ben?

Basil: Yep! It was also there that Ratigan has lost his sanity and he attempted to kill me. He transformed from a pompous gentleman into a terrifying monster. I must confess I was afraid, the sight of him, those long sharp claws, and the look on his face. I felt those claws rip into me. I thought I was done for when he had me over the ledge, but luck was on my side, for when that bell rang, the powerful vibrations from the clock caused him to lose his balance and fall. But he tried to take me down with me. Now I thought for sure it was all over, but I then realized that I still had the piece of broken dirigible in my hand, so I was able to peddle myself to safety while Ratigan fell to his doom. I guess you could say I invented the flying bicycle.

The two chuckled when Basil mentioned that part of the memory.

Basil: I was congratulated for my victory against the Napoleon of Crime, but these scars he left me was a painful memory, and I sometimes have bad dreams about that night.

Rosa: Oh dear. I'm so sorry. I should never have asked about it.

Basil: Hey, it's ok.

Rosa: I guess we both have some painful and sad memories, don't we?

Basil: Yes, I believe so.

His hand covered hers again. He gently turned her face, to make her face him. They couldn't stop staring into each other's eyes.

Rosa: Basil?

Basil: Yes?

Their faces began to move closer, closing the gap between them.

Rosa: I…didn't know what…beautiful eyes…you have.

Basil: Miss Rosa…you have…touched my heart.

Their lips were coming close to locking, when Rosa noticed Fidget's face was pressed against the glass the window, eyes wide and his jaw dropping, like a cartoon character. He freaked out, but stumbled and fell, out of view from the window.

Basil heard the noise and turned his head to see what it was. Rosa, panicked, grabbed Basil's green tie, pulled him towards her, and kissed him on the lips. Basil was a bit stunned, but he gave in and wrapped his arms around Rosa, kissing her back. Rosa didn't bother to catch a glimpse of Fidget running off, she was locked in an embrace and was kissing Basil, passionately. But then, something in Rosa's mind made her stop. She pulled away from Basil, who looked puzzled.

Rosa: I can't do this! I'm hurting you!

Basil: No, you're not.

But she got up and ran upstairs.

Basil: Rosa, wait!

But a door was heard slamming shut. Basil was left alone by the couch.

000000

Inside the sewers, Big Tuppy and Russmer, both had already escaped police custody, were reporting to their boss on the details. The boss, a tall, darkly beautiful lady mouse was standing by the barrel's entrance. She had heavy eye makeup, black hair with a white streak in a bun, and silver white fur and ruby red eyes. She wore a black dress, with huge exaggerated puffed sleeves and weighted drapage. She is Mrs. Claudina Ratigan, the mother of Rosa and Mara, and the widow of the late Professor Ratigan.

Mrs. Ratigan: So, you mean to tell me my own daughter struck you down and helped the child escape?

Russmer: Looks that way, Ma'am.

Big Tuppy: We think she's betrayed us. She's getting too close with Basil and his croons.

Mrs. Ratigan: How dare you accuse my child of betraying the League?! I know my own daughter and Rosalina would never betray her family! And furthermore, because you two let this happen, I am not happy. And you know what happens when someone doesn't make me happy.

She reached into her pocket and took out a small silver whistle. Bill, Ralph, and Sam watched in terror as Mrs. Ratigan blew on the whistle, and a slithering sound could be heard within the shadows.

Mrs. Ratigan: Yoo-hoo! Slyder, darling! Your meal is ready!

A giant yellow snake with brownish speckles on his body slithering out from the darkness. The snake slithered around Big Tuppy and Russmer, licking its chops. Bill, Sam, and Ralph shut their eyes and looked away when they heard Tuppy and Russmer's screams, and a gulping sound, silencing the screams. When it was over, Mrs. Ratigan hugged the snake's face, stroking its snout.

Mrs. Ratigan: Aw, my pretty baby. My pet. Did you love the treat mommy gave you?

Slyder let out a belch, and Doran, who stood by, rolled his eyes and grumbled.

Doran: Oh barf.

Then Fidget appeared and he bumped into Doran.

Doran: Watch where you're going, bat!

Fidget: (panting) But I…need to…see the…the boss!

Doran: Why? What's going on?

Fidget: You would not believe what I've just seen. I went to check on Rosa. She's still at Baker Street. I looked through the window, and then I saw...I saw…

Doran: Saw what? What did you see?

To demonstrate, Fidget turns around, wraps his arms around himself, and makes kissing noises. Some of the thugs who had been watching, glanced at each other, puzzled at what Fidget was doing.

Doran: (dumbfounded) I'm not getting anywhere at this.

Fidget: I looked through the window and I saw…Rosa and Basil were...

Doran: (yells) Were what?!

Fidget: They were smooching!

Doran: (after a moment of silence) Was there snake slime in my ears or did you just say you saw Rosa and Basil kissing?

Fidget: Yep! I saw it! I've seen it with my own eyes!

Doran: I knew something was going on! How are you going to explain it to her Ladyship?

Mrs. Ratigan: Explain what?

The two villains froze in fear when they heard Mrs. Ratigan's voice behind them, as she stood behind them.

Doran: Eh, Fidget has something to tell you, Madam.

Mrs. Ratigan: Does he? What's this about? Where's my daughter?

Fidget: (chuckles) Well, about that…can we talk in private?

Doran walked quickly into the barrel, and everyone held their breath, waiting to see what would happen. Suddenly, from the darkness outside the barrel, there was a wild, terrifying scream of rage and anger, which seemed to echo throughout the sewers. Everyone cringed at the sound of scream, and the glasses that had champagne broke by the screaming. Fidget ran back into the barrel and hid behind Doran.

Fidget: She didn't like it.

Mrs. Ratigan stormed back into the room, her expression, a look of rage and fire in her eyes. She broke the mirrors that stood by her husband's harp in a fit of anger.

Mrs. Ratigan: How could she do this to us?!

Doran: Mrs. Ratigan, calm yourself!

Mrs. Ratigan: How can I calm myself when my own daughter is in love with that wretched detective?! If her father were alive and knew about this, he would have his head! That stupid girl! She cannot betray her own family! Fidget, go and bring Rosa back here!

Fidget: Yes, Mrs. Ratigan. Right away, Mrs. Ratigan. But what if she doesn't want to come?

Mrs. Ratigan: NOW FIDGET!

Fidget: I'm going! I'm going!

He quickly limped out of the barrel as fast as could.


	14. Vendetta

**In this next chapter, Mrs. Ratigan sings her own villainous song, Vendetta, based on the song by Mrs. Moriarty and Bella. But Rosa doesn't sing with her mother, as she no longer wants to be a part of her plot. This gives Mrs. Ratigan the idea to use Rosa as bait to trap and bring ruin to Basil. It's hard to understand the lyrics of the song when both Bella and Mrs. Moriarty sing at the same time and what the chorus is chanting, so I tried to make my own lyrics since I can't understand them.**

**Enjoy!**

In her bedroom, Rosa paced back and forth, shocked at the events that occurred.

Rosa: I can't believe it! I kissed Basil of Baker Street! I never meant to do it! I was trying to make sure he didn't see Fidget at the window! Oh, what am I going to do if he finds out that his worst nemesis is my father? What if he finds out about mama's plot and that I'm part of it? What would mama say if she knew about me and him? But I never felt this way about anyone before. I never felt this happy with him. He and his friends have been kind to me, something no one has ever shown to my family. I now see the truth behind my father's absence. I now see that Basil is a good man.

She took out the piece of Fidget's scarf from her bosom. If she gave it to Basil, he would use it to track down her father's hideout. He would be furious if he knew the truth of whom she really was. But better yet, she could tell him the truth right now, rather than him finding out.

Rosa: OK Rosa, you have to tell him. He might be angry, but you will say you're sorry for deceiving him, and that you no longer wish to hurt him.

She left her room and went downstairs. Basil had sat in his red chair and was smoking his pipe. Dawson had woken up, probably because he was annoyed by smelling the smoke from Basil's pipe.

Rosa: Basil? There's something I need to tell you-

But Basil had seen the cloth in Rosa's hand and he snatched it from her grasp.

Basil: How did you find it?

Rosa: Eh, it was under the table of the chemistry set. You dropped it when you got that telegram from your brother.

Basil: Thank you, Rosa. And I should apologize to Mrs. Judson. Now we can analyze where Fidget has taken your portrait!

He went to his chemistry set, with Dawson and Rosa following behind.

Basil: Now, an analysis of the substance will give us interesting insights.

Dawson: Possibly what Fidget ate last night?

Basil: Wrong guess, Dawson.

He set the scarf on fire, let the ashes drop in a bowl, and poured them in a bottle with yellow chemical.

Basil: The contents of this bottle will reveal where Fidget had taken the painting.

He poured a blue drop of chemical into the bottle, which caused a puff of smoke and the chemical in the bottle turned light green. Basil sniffed the chemicals and his face lit up, grinning.

Basil: Aha! We've got it! This revelation has surprised me, but yet we'll have this case closed in no time!

Rosa: "We?"

Dawson: Got what?

Basil: The location of the stolen painting! It has been hidden in the Royal Academy the whole time!

Rosa secretly sighed with relief. The painting was not at the hideout but at the Academy. Basil won't be able to find her father's headquarters. Things would get out of hand if he found out.

Rosa: (to herself) I guess he's not going to find out after all. My secret's safe.

Dawson: How could you know that?

Basil: Take a closer look.

Dawson: (stares at the green chemical) Paint? Great Scott!

Basil: Rosa, do you know of any hidden rooms at the Academy?

Rosa: Well, there's an attic and a storage room.

Basil: Obviously, Fidget has hidden the painting among copies of Lady Caroline's portrait within the attic to fool everyone that it was one of the copies.

Rosa: How do you-?

Basil: When I smelled the contents, there was a trait of dust on it. I've been to the attic at the Academy before to look for another stolen painting once, the attic is a very dusty place, and everything covered in white sheets. And, with you being an artist Rosa, you must've taken practice of painting that portrait so made copies of Lady Caroline.

Rosa: Uh, yes. I'm surprised you know all that. It's as if you're a magician.

Basil: Actually it's elementary, my dear Rosa.

There was a knock at the door. Rosa went to answer it. There was nobody there, but a letter was left on the doorstep. She picked it up and read it.

_Rosa, come at once to the hideout. Your mother is demanding to see. She's not in a good mood. If you don't come, I will take you there myself. Signed, Fidget._

Rosa felt her face turn pale. She remembered Fidget was at the window when he caught her in Basil's embrace. He must've told her mother. She glanced over her shoulder to see if Basil and Dawson weren't looking. They were too busy talking to notice, so Rosa tossed the letter into the fireplace. She started for the door when Basil stopped her.

Basil: Where are you going?

Rosa: To see my mama. She wrote that letter to me, asking me to return home. She's uh…worried about me.

Dawson: That's very understandable. Your mother must be worried about you after being away for so long.

Rosa: (chuckles nervously) Yeah. Worried.

Then Basil walked over to her, took her hand, and kissed it.

Basil: I will look forward to meeting you again.

Rosa gave a slight smile. She said goodbye and left. When Basil turned around, he saw Dawson and Mrs. Judson were smiling at him, like they know what's going on.

Basil: Oh, stop that! It's not what you think!

Then, he noticed the burnt letter in the fireplace. He used his iron poker to get it out, but the paper had burnt to ashes.

Dawson: What is it?

Basil: It's the note Rosa's mother gave her. She's thrown it into the fireplace.

Dawson: But why would she do that?

Basil: Rosa said her mother was asking for her. It must be serious or there must be trouble.

Dawson: Trouble? What trouble do you think she could be in?

Basil: Hmm, judging by her sudden intent to leave and her nervous smile, something in that letter told her that something was wrong.

Dawson: What if her mother is upset with her daughter being away for so long?

Basil: We can't be sure. We'll find out when we meet up with Rosa again.

000000

Fidget had taken Rosa to her father's secret lair in the sewer. Rosa kept a distance from the bat, afraid of what her mother was going to say when she meets her. When they entered the barrel with the large R, Rosa felt a chill run up her spine at the sight of the dark room. A large banner hung up from the ceiling that said ANTI-BASIL LEAGUE. The only lights that were on were large candle sticks, all lined up by the rug all the way to the throne once sat on by Ratigan himself.

All of a sudden, Mrs. Ratigan came up from behind her daughter. Rosa felt the movement and turned around just to see her mother raise a hand, wanting to slap her. Rosa was quick to dodge her mother's hand, but she had to avoid large pieces of jewelry thrown at her by her own mother, who was as angry as a bull.

Rosa: Mama, stop!

Mrs. Ratigan: (angrily) You dirty, filthy, little brat! You think I wouldn't find out?! Did you think Fidget couldn't see what you were up to?!

Rosa: Mama, please!

Mrs. Ratigan: How could you do this to your family?! Your father and sister would be ashamed of you!

Rosa: Leave Mara out of this! She would be happy for me!

Mrs. Ratigan: Not when your lips are locking the lips of that blasted detective!

Luckily, Doran, Bill, Ralph, and Sam managed to grab hold of Mrs. Ratigan to keep her from throwing any more jewelry at Rosa.

Ralph: Take it easy, Mrs. Ratigan!

Sam: You're wasting away the jewels!

Bill: We still got work to do!

She pushed Bill, Ralph, and Sam off of her, but Doran managed to calm her down.

Doran: Relax, my lady. Relax.

Mrs. Ratigan took a few deep breathes and calmed her nerves. Rosa now crept out from behind the Ratigan fountain when her mom stopped throwing jewelry at her. She marched over to her, eager to confront her, her expression grim.

Rosa: Liar.

Mrs. Ratigan: What?

Rosa: (yells) You liar! You lied to me! About Basil! About everything!

Mrs. Ratigan: How could I lie to you, child?!

Rosa: You told me that everyone hated us because of Basil! You said papa died because of Basil! You said Basil ruined our lives!

Mrs. Ratigan: That is true! He's the reason we are outcasts!

Rosa: No, it's not true! Those were all lies! Papa became a criminal because he stole the Crown Jewels! He even kidnapped and hurt the innocent! That's why everyone hated our family name! And Basil didn't kill papa, he fell from Big Ben when it struck the hour! It was papa's own fault that our lives are ruined!

Mrs. Ratigan: SILENCE! Your mind has been corrupted by that fool and his associates.

Rosa: The only one who's corrupted my mind and Mara's is you!

Mrs. Ratigan: I'm your mother. I didn't raise you this way.

Rosa: I was raised perfectly fine. Besides, Basil is not the arrogant fool I once thought he was. He's kind, caring, intelligent, and…I love him.

Mrs. Ratigan: Love? Bah! Basil of Baker Street was never one to love. His brain has always governed his heart. He has not time for romance. He never trusted women, just as he should never have trusted you. After all, you deceived him and his associates into believing that you were a Miss Rosa Spellcove, a famous artist, when you're in truth Miss Rosalina Ratigan, the daughter of Professor Ratigan. Just think of his broken heart when he learns the truth.

Rosa: He won't need to know the-

Mrs. Ratigan: And you wanted this as much as I do, and your sister. We are the Anti-Basil League…we want to be rid of Basil of Baker Street…we want Vendetta.

Fidget: Vanilla?

Mrs. Ratigan: I said Vendetta, you twit! It means revenge!

Out of the shadows, thugs and henchmen were dressed in black cloaks with hoods, making strange chanting sounds and holding candlesticks. They all formed a line by the rug.

Mrs. Ratigan: Not only death for the matter of Basil, but to disgrace equal to that inflicted of your father. Death and disgrace, my daughter. Believe me, I want them both.

**Death, disgrace, will smile like skeletons in his face**

**Death, disgrace, the just rewards are Basil's last case **

**And at the end, no friend at his side**

**Mice have died better**

**Vendetta**

**Vendetta**

**Vendetta**

**One man we will wait for**

**Whom we all hold hate for **

**That fool's days are numbered**

**Clearly numbered**

**Death will come for him**

**We will bring to him**

**We must promise we will take him limb from limb**

**At our wishes**

**Basil of Baker Street will die**

**Die and death that money can't buy**

**We will make his torment linger**

**We will see his spirit die**

**Vendetta**

Mrs. Ratigan: Come Rosa, for your father.

But Rosa backed away, now afraid of her mother.

**Mrs. Ratigan: Death, disgrace, will be the end of Basil**

**One man, he will perish**

**We will make him wish he never met us**

**He will be nothing but an outcast like us**

**In the end, there will be no one to trust him**

**No one to help him**

**We will be rid of him**

**Vendetta**

**Vendetta**

**Vendetta**

Mrs. Ratigan: Now Rosa. This is your last chance.

She held out her hand for her daughter to take. But Rosa shook her head. She would not harm her beloved detective anymore.

Rosa: (dryly) Never.

Mrs. Ratigan: (scowls) You are a weakling!

Rosa just scoffed, then turned and walked right out of the barrel.

Mrs. Ratigan: Fine. You leave me no choice.

She nodded to Johnny Saul and Pete Blau, ushering them to follow Rosa. The two thugs nodded, and they followed Rosa, holding a rope and handkerchief.

Mrs. Ratigan: It will soon be done. With you as the bait, Basil is a dead mouse.

**Thugs: Basil of Baker Street will die**

**Basil of Baker Street will die**

**Basil of Baker Street will die**

**Basil of Baker Street will die**

**Basil of Baker Street will die**

**Basil of Baker Street will die**

**Basil will…**

**Basil will…**

**Basil will…**

**Basil will…**

**Will die**

**Vendetta**

**Vendetta**

**Vendetta**

**Mrs. Ratigan: (vocalizes) VENDETTAAAAAA!**


	15. Terrible and Tragic Events Occur

Back at Baker Street, Basil was pacing back and forth on the rug and smoking his pipe. Dawson and Mrs. Judson were watching from the kitchen.

Mrs. Judson: My nerves can't take it anymore, Doctor!

Dawson: Just calm down, Mrs. Judson.

Mrs. Judson: I can't! When he's waiting for something, its pure torture for me every time.

Dawson: I understand. Basil has a strong disposition. You don't have to worry about him.

Mrs. Judson: It's not that I'm worried about him. I just can't stand it when he slowly but surely wears through my beautiful carpet, walking back and forth like that.

Dawson: Oh. I see. But it's probably because he's concerned about Rosa.

Mrs. Judson: It's about time he met someone, and I'm glad he did. Rosa Spellcove has a good soul.

Dawson: And she's just as intelligent and brave as Basil. I wonder how she's doing with her mother.

There was a knock at the door. Basil stopped pacing. He rushed to the door and opened it. But he was disappointed to see that it was a regular street mouse, holding an envelope. Although he didn't notice it, he was Clarence the Crook in disguise.

Clarence: Excuse me sir, but I have a letter for a Dr. Dawson.

Basil: Oh, I see. Dawson, you have a letter!

Dawson: Really? From whom?

Clarence: A Mr. Toffy Martingdale.

Basil: Uh, Toffy?

Dawson: I know him! We were both at Afghanistan together!

Basil: What does he do for a living? Is he a doctor or a soldier?

Dawson: No, he's a pathologist. He studies the nature of diseases and its causes. I wonder why he wants to see me.

He took the envelope from Clarence, who tipped his hat and left in a hurry, and Dawson read the letter.

Dawson: It says he has just returned from Afghanistan and is at The Old Cheese tavern. He wishes to see me. Well, I'd be happy to accept his invitation. Will you be coming to see him, Basil?

Basil: No, I must go to the Royal Academy to find the painting. Perhaps some other time. I'll see you later, old man.

As the two went their separate ways, they didn't see Clarence hiding from behind a lamp post, snickering.

Clarence: Now that those two have been separated, there's no one to help Basil now.

000000

At the Royal Academy, Basil looked around for a way to get to the attic. Then, he noticed footprints leading to a door in the corner.

Basil: Aha! The game is afoot!

He opened the door and the footprints lead to a staircase all the way up to the attic. The door was locked, but Basil used a pick to unlock the door. The door swung open, and there was the painting of Lady Caroline, aside a few copies and other copies of other paintings.

Basil: Ah, Lady Caroline. I've found you.

Mrs. Ratigan: (darkly) Yes, you did.

Hearing the voice, Basil turned around to see who it was, but a club was knocked on his head. Basil collapsed to the floor.

000000

As Basil opened his eyes, he saw Inspector Lawless standing over him, arms folded and with the expression of a Cheshire cat.

Lawless: Well, well, well. Looks like the tables have turned, huh Basil?

Puzzled, Basil stood up and rubbed his head.

Basil: Don't you think you owe me an explanation, Lawless? All I remember was getting hit over the head.

Lawless: I probably don't need to say what, it's about you. We were told a homicide as taken place in this room.

Basil: Homicide?

Lawless: Sadly, the lovely young Rosa Spellcove is dead.

Basil: (shocked) What? That can't be right!

The Inspector glanced over to the body beside the painting. Basil got on his knees to get a closer look. The moment he did so, he felt as if an icy claw gripped at his heart. There lay the body of a beautiful young girl mouse with silver fur and black hair, and she wore a red-purple dress.

Basil: (shocked) Oh no.

Lawless: She was found in this room with a dagger through her heart. The very dagger that you held in your hand during the struggle.

Basil: (stands up, frowning) I beg your pardon?

Lawless: It was obvious that when you were found lying on the floor with the knife in your hand, you put up a fight with the young lady, and then you ended it by stabbing her to death.

Basil: Nonsense Lawless! Someone else was in the room when I found the painting! And I didn't see a body when I came into this room!

Lawless: No? Lady Caroline had come to the Royal Academy to meet with Miss Spellcove when she heard shouting from up here. When she got up here, she saw you with the dagger in your hand when you killed Miss Spellcove.

Basil: Lady Caroline said….you actually believe this wretched woman when she has seen nothing of the sort?!

Lawless: Lady Caroline's a well-respected woman to the public, since she's about to become our new ruler, and no one likes to hear anyone speak ill of her! She's already crying her eyes out downstairs when she told us what happened!

Basil: Lawless, I really think your imagination is overeating.

Lawless: That's enough! Mr. Basil, you are under arrest!

Two constables, reluctantly, grabbed Basil by both arms.

Basil: Aren't you going to read me my rights?

Lawless: Should I do that? Well if you insist. (reads a piece of paper) You have the right to take a bath!

Basil and the police mice stared at Lawless like "Huh?" Lawless realized what he just said and his face went red with embarrassment.

Lawless: Wait a minute. That's mine. (switches papers) As I was saying, you have the right to remain silent! Anything you say can and will be used against you in court…blah, blah, blah! How long does this take?

Not wishing to allow Lawless to take him before a judge, Basil managed to free himself from the two constables and he ran out of the room.

Lawless: Hey! He's getting away! After him!

Basil ran down the staircase and out the door. He made his way through the crowd, who were now aware of the events that occurred. They pointed and stared at him in shock and disbelief. Among the crowd was Lady Caroline. She was tall, beautiful, with blonde hair in a bun, with light brown fur, and she wore a white evening gown. She pointed at Basil, calling him a killer.

Basil had no time to object, he had to get out before Lawless could catch him. He ran out of the building and into the dark, foggy city, as fast as his legs could take him. Basil of Baker Street was now a fugitive on the run from the law.

000000

The next day, it was all over the headlines in every newspaper. SPELLCOVE STUDIO STABBING!

**BSI: Basil of Baker Street**

**Hiram: It can't be true**

**BSI: Basil of Baker Street**

**Olivia: What did he do**

**BSI: Basil of Baker Street**

**Has gone and done a rather nasty crime**

**Mrs. Judson: I fear the great detective's in for rather a nasty time**

**Dawson: According to a reporter, it was rather a nasty scene**

**Mrs. Judson: And poor Miss Rosa Spellcove ain't so Rosa anymore **

**BSI: And why ain't Rosa, Rosa anymore**

**Clifford: Basil of Baker Street has gone and done her in, Impossible**

**Lawless: And murder here in England is regarding as a sin**

**Higgins: His fate is in the hands London's evil, legal, knowns**

**Chorus: It don't look good for Basil of Baker Street**

**Mrs. Judson: Because all the London women are calling him criminal**

**Chorus: Basil of Baker Street**

Newsboy: Extra! Extra! Daring escape of Basil of Baker Street!

**BSI: Basil of Baker Street**

**As usual has got the sort of in all**

**He's doing what's best at running rings around the law**

**Duchess: He's got away with murder and he's got away as well**

**Sir Evens: And to think I was Basil's admirer**

**Chorus: And who's the reason for that nasty smell**

**Basil of Baker Street**

**I hate to say is really on the run**

**Olivia: I can't believe this evil deed they're telling us he's done**

**Chorus: So poor Rosa Spellcove is Rosa no more**

**And curse the name of Basil of Baker Street**

**Lawless: He's quite the chiller**

**Sir Evens: A ferial thriller**

**Hiram: Aside his pillar**

**Duchess: A lady killer**

**Chorus: The great detective, Basil of Baker Street**

**Basil of Baker Street**

**What is it at**

**Basil of Baker Street**

**The dirty rat**

**Basil of Baker Street**

Rain fell from the sky on this sad, terrible day. Toby had also heard the news and he howled sadly at his window.

000000

Somewhere on the streets of London, Basil had disguised himself as a chimney sweeper. He was all alone, out in the cold rainy city, with nowhere to go to.

Basil: Brilliant! I've been framed for murder and I'm on the run from the law. The whole city, even my friends and allies, are against me. I should've known something was up. What a fool I am. That wretched woman, Caroline! She was the one who set me up! And Rosa, how could she do away with someone like her?

**A woman is a mystery that we know cannot be solved**

**And that's why I resolved the resolution I resolve**

**A woman is a case of in one which should not get**

**Involved for if one does one's resolution tends to get dissolved**

**A man thinks much more clearly on his own**

**I need to solve this mystery alone**

**Alone, alone, alone**

**There is no reason to speak of love**

**If there is no love to speak of**

**There is no reason to talk of spring**

**After all spring is just another season**

**There is no reason to think of her**

**Who's to say I've got to**

**But every time I think of her**

**I see no reason not to**

**There is no reason to change my life**

**To let her rearrange my life**

**But wiser men then I have learned**

**That where a woman is concerned**

**There is no reason**

**No reason, no reason, no reason**

000000

Elsewhere in the sewers, Rosa had woken up in dark dungeon. The sleeves of her dress were ripped off, and parts of her dress were torn, exposing her legs. And there were bruises on her forehead, wrists, and legs.

Rosa: Where am I? How did I get here? That's right! Mama!

She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She couldn't get out. Clarence stuck his face through the bars of the door.

Clarence: Too late, girlie! You can't get out!

Rosa: Where's mama?

Clarence: Your mummy's gone and done a little job. She got Basil in trouble for your death, or your sister's as it is, and now the police are after him. And the sooner we find him, he's done for.

He cackled as he left. Rosa leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground, shocked by what she heard. As she broke down into tears, she suddenly began to imagine herself in London on a bright sunny day, with her sister Mara at her side, along with Olivia, Dawson, the Irregulars, and Basil most of all.

**Rosa: I am somewhere I have never been before**

**Seeing things I have never seen before**

**Thinking different thoughts**

**Singing different songs**

**And wondering why my heart belongs**

**Without fire there can be no flame**

**Without players there can be no game**

**Without Shakespeare there'd be no to be or not to be**

**Without him there can be no me**

**Without day there can be no night**

**Without wrong there can be no right**

**Without evil there can be no good of great decree**

**Without him there can be no me**

**Without light no dark**

**Without Noah no Ark**

**Without him no spark to leave my gloom**

**Without hope no chance**

**Without Paris no France**

**Without him no romance in life**

**I assume**

**Without love there can be no hate**

**Good at will both decide my fate**

**Without him no mystery to which I am the key**

**Without him no moment's only he can guarantee**

**So all in all as far as I can see**

**Without him there can be no me **

Her little fantasy fades away as Rosa burst into tears.

Outside the dungeon, a mysterious mouse dressed in a black coat, black pants, black shoes, and with a black bowler hat, and with a gray face and large dark eyes, was lurking around the sewers when he, or she, heard Rosa's singing. Her eyes flash fire as she knows what to do. She creeps past the guards and crawls down the drain grate to get help.


	16. Revelations and Search Parties

As for Dawson, he was with his friend Toffy Martingdale, pathologist, at his home. They both sat in the drawing room by the fire having tea. Toffy was the same age as Dawson, plump, a gray mouse with white muttonchops and spectacles, dressed in a blue waist coat with a green outfit underneath, wore dark blue pants.

Dawson: I should've known that the letter I was given was a fake.

Toffy: But I was planning on visiting you instead of sending a telegram. I heard you were staying at Baker Street with you know who.

Dawson: (sternly) It's Basil, and he was my friend. I cannot believe that the police would accuse him of murder. I've seen how he was with Rosa Spellcove, the two had finally become attached to each other.

Toffy: But I heard he was a bachelor. He was never one to love, was he?

Dawson: The only woman he's ever shown any signs of love to was Relda.

Toffy: The Irene Relda? I had no idea. But what happened between him and the Spellcove girl?

Dawson: At first, they both had an argument about men and women being intelligent or untrustworthy, I think. But she was just as clever as he was, and then they started to pay some attention to each other. Only once, Basil accused her for letting a felon escape when it was really my fault. She ran off, we tracked her down, and brought her back to Baker Street. Basil apologized to her and the two made up for their quarrel. Then Basil told me about when they kissed during their conversation, but she suddenly pushed him away and left him, telling him that she's only hurting him.

Toffy: Perhaps the girl had a right to push him away. You know Mr. Basil is a proud bachelor and he's proud of his work. When he's at his detective work, Basil becomes a calculating machine. As a lover, he would place himself in a false position, or someone dear to him would be used by his enemies to get through to him.

Dawson: Well, he once told me that women are not to be trusted. He only thinks of them as his clients.

Toffy: He has point there, but from what you tell me this still doesn't explain the death of Miss Spellcove.

Dawson: Yes. I have found her to be the prettiest, intelligent, headstrong, and kind-hearted girl I've ever met. I believe she had ceased to be the center of one of his problems. But I'm worried for Basil, I really want to help him. I'm glad to have talked about this with you Toffy. I needed someone to confide in.

Toffy: That's what friends are for, David. We always face through rough times together.

Dawson: Some of those times were good.

Toffy: Yep. Those were the good old Halcyon days.

They both said "cheers" as they clanked both of their teacups together. Just then, the young maid came in.

Maid: Excuse me sirs, but there's a street ruffian who wants to see Dr. Dawson.

Dawson: A street ruffian?

Toffy: Sent him away, dearie. I won't have anything to do with those filthy-

Suddenly, the ruffian himself, or herself, stormed into the room. She removed her cap to reveal that it was none other than Relda.

Relda: (angrily) How can you call me a filthy street ruffian when it's urgent that I see you!

Dawson: (surprised) Miss Relda?! You're alive?!

Toffy: Good gracious! You're a woman!

Relda: I've been looking everywhere for you, Doctor! I need your assistance!

Dawson: Assistance?

Relda: To find Basil and rescue Rosa!

Toffy: Rosa? But she's dead. All the newspaper articles say Basil stabbed her to death.

Relda: Wrong! She's not dead like everyone thinks she is! She's alive, I've seen her! She's kept prisoner down in the headquarters of the late Professor Ratigan! But from what I've learned, there's someone who's gone to great lengths to convince us that Basil killed her. And I know what you're going to ask Dawson, it's not Doran who organized this gruesome plot. In fact, I've seen the true culprit. She looks like Cinderella's stepmother, but she speaks Italian and wears a black opera dress.

Toffy: You're saying it was a woman who did it?

Dawson: And how do you know all this?

Relda: I was sneaking about in the port sewers, trying to discover what plans those villains were up to. I found the poor girl locked up in a dungeon, crying her eyes out. Believe me gentlemen, she is alive.

Toffy: If that's true, than Mr. Basil is innocent!

Dawson: But whose body was it the police found at the crime scene?

Relda: That I don't know, probably an imposter. But I need the Doctor's assistance in searching for Basil and to rescue Rosa.

Dawson: I shall be glad to accompany you, my dear. But we might need more help. I'm sure Toby can track down Basil, and the Irregulars will help too, hopefully.

Toffy: You two better get going, and give my regards to Mr. Basil. Good luck!

000000

When Dawson and Relda found the Irregulars, they had told them what Relda had told Dawson.

Higgins: What?! You're joking!

Mike: Miss Spellcove is alive?!

Relda: Yes, and she's in trouble!

Dawson: We need your help lads. We must find Basil before the police do, and to rescue Rosa from her captors!

They got back to Baker Street to find Toby, who was on the doorstep of Baker Street. But the small group was most surprised to see little Cyril was also there.

Dawson: Cyril? What are you doing here?

Cyril: Mr. Basil is the nicest and smartest mouse I've ever met. I don't think he would ever hurt a lady, despite what those annoying reporters say. I thought that perhaps if there's anything I can do to help you help him.

Dawson: We know he's innocent too, and we know Rosa is still alive.

Cyril: Really? Where?

Relda: In a dungeon in the sewers where Ratigan's old hideout is. It's not safe to go in there yet, I suggest we look for Basil first.

Higgins: How about we split up? The boys and I will search the underworld, Dr. Dawson and Miss Relda will search with Toby, and Cyril will search the skies.

Dawson: Jolly good idea, lad!

Everyone else agreed, and they quickly split up into their assigned groups to search for Basil.

000000

Meanwhile, somewhere in the unfriendly, slum, humdrum parts of London, Basil had made his way to a tavern called the Apples'N'Pears. It was located inside a yard of an old, abandoned warehouse. So many down and outs mice were hanging out. Ladies wore loose, dirty clothes, while men wore either old bowler hats or top hats, and scarves and waste coats. The Costermonger, a stout, plump mouse with whiskers, wore a bowler hat and an old tweed jacket, was leading the crowd in a song, while Basil sat by a table in the far corner.

**Costermonger: Now you may be wondering why this tavern got its name**

**It's cause of this staircase that it made its claim to fame**

**The landlord let our doll Lulu out when I met her eyes**

**And I was being moldered when he took us by surprise**

**What did I do**

**Well wouldn't you**

**Lady: Radiant**

**Costermonger: I dwindled and buck down the chimney linder**

**Lady: Out the window and on her own**

**Costermonger: I took the old man down the apples and pears**

**Lady: Down the stairs of the house**

**Costermonger: I took that old coot down on a policeman's feet**

**Chorus: Down the street with his trousers**

**Costermonger: He ran around with his trousers by his feet**

**Chorus: Down his feet, oh my**

**Costermonger: Oh, it's amusing, so I sold his boots and hat**

**Chorus: Sold his boots and his hat**

**Costermonger: And a tip for that, and thy promised land**

**Chorus: In his hand, and her poor old father**

**Costermonger: Shammy father**

**Chorus: Gnashed his teeth**

**Costermonger: Gnashed his teeth at me**

**Chorus: Once he's got her**

**Costermonger: He's got a hold on her**

**Chorus: Down the church **

**Costermonger: And all because she took me heart away**

**He fell down the apples and pears**

**Chorus: And all because she too me heart away**

**He went down the apples and pears**

Everyone joked and laughed. Basil just sighed and rolled his eyes.

Basil: Must the scum of the underworld be so crazy?

Then, something caught his eye. He spotted Fidget in the crowd, singing along and drinking. Then Doran entered, found Fidget, whispered something in his ear, and they both left the tavern.

Basil: Well, well. If it isn't Captain Sebastian Doran and Fidget. Now what would those two scums be up?

He left the table and followed the two villains out of the tavern. He saw them go down a drain pipe into the sewers. Basil crawled down the drain pipe after them, from a distance


	17. Walking into another Trap

Basil was climbing down the sewage drain pipe while following Doran and Fidget. But he lost his footing and he slid down the drain pipe. It was like going down a water slide. After that, Basil landed in a puddle of icky water.

Basil: Well, that was some ride. Now, where did those two fiends get to?

He saw Fidget and Doran disappear around a corner, where a glimmer of light shined. Basil crept towards a small door in the stone wall and opened it just slightly enough to look through. He was surprised to see that organization's hideout was at none other than Ratigan's secret lair.

Basil: Ratigan's lair? Why would Doran organize his crimes here? Could it be that Ratigan is alive? If he is, then he must be the one behind the thefts of the painting and the necklace and the mace, the kidnapping of Miss Flanghanger, the deaths of Relda and Rosa, and the ruin of my career. This is all part of a revenge scheme to get back at me for foiling his plot to take over the empire. Oh, don't you worry Ratigan. The sooner I expose you, the sooner I will clear my name.

He grinned like a sly fox as he tiptoed towards the large barrel with the big R. Basil peeked inside, but he saw no one. Suddenly, a large shadow and a hissing sound were heard behind him. Basil turned around and gasped at what stood before him.

There was a giant snake, with yellow skin and blackish speckles on his body. Basil stared up in horror as the snake's tail coiled up around Basil. The snake squeezed Basil tightly, as Basil tried desperately to free himself. The snake was just about to eat him when there was a low clear whistle. Out of the shadows stepped Mrs. Ratigan, blowing on the whistle which she used to control her pet.

Mrs. Ratigan: Release him, Slyder, my pet.

The snake reluctantly released Basil from his coils and Basil dropped to the ground, trying to catch his breath. Suddenly, the whole room lit up and the ANTI-BASIL LEAGUE unfolded with confetti falling from the ceiling and balloons went up to the ceiling. Thugs crowded around, clapping and jeering at the detective.

Mrs. Ratigan: So, you're Basil of Baker Street, eh? Welcome, welcome! We've been expecting you.

Basil: Who are you?

Mrs. Ratigan: Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lady Claudina Groschili.

Basil: Y-Your Rosa's mother? What is the meaning of this?!

Mrs. Ratigan: What's the meaning of this? I'll tell you what's the meaning of this. (shouts) YOU MURDERED MY HUSBAND!

A large wedding portrait of Professor Ratigan and Mrs. Ratigan was brought before them. In the portrait, the Ratigan couple looked much younger. Ratigan wore a tuxedo and Mrs. Ratigan wore a white gown. Basil stared at the picture in shock and disbelief.

Basil: Ratigan was your husband?!

Mrs. Ratigan: (shows her wedding ring) Yes. I'm his wife, Lady Claudina Ratigan.

Basil: Wait a minute! If your Ratigan's widow, and if your Rosa's mother, then that means…

Mrs. Ratigan: That's right! Rosa's real name is Rosalina Ratigan! She's his daughter!

Basil: D-d-daughter?!

Mrs. Ratigan: That surname Spellcove was a fake. The name James she took after Professor Moriarty.

Doran bounded Basil's hands together while Mrs. Ratigan continued her backstory.

Mrs. Ratigan: I first met my husband at the opera house years ago. When we married, we had two beautiful daughters, Rosalina and Marabella. I'm sure you've seen them before when you were at the University years ago.

Basil could remember how he really first met Rosa. He remembered that during his classes he would see two little girls running about, playing and laughing. The youngest had black hair in braided pigtails, silver white fur with red eyes, and wore a pink and white pinafore. The eldest had black hair, half up with a blue ribbon, had silver gray fur with blue eyes, and wore a blue and white pinafore. The youngest must've been Mara, and the eldest must've been Rosa. He also remembered how Mara dropped her dolly and Rosa was going to pick it up for her. But Basil picked it up for them and handed it back to Rosa, who said thank you to him.

Basil: (to himself) Now I remember.

Mrs. Ratigan: My husband told me that he had high hopes that you would join his criminal empire, because he was impressed with your deductions. But then you had to refuse him instead of joining him. If it hadn't been for me, my husband would've been in jail already because of you.

Basil: If it hadn't been for you? (gasps) It was you who knocked me down with that wooden plank!

Mrs. Ratigan: Correct. We escaped to Switzerland where the police couldn't find us while my husband returned to London. We haven't heard from him in years, except for the money he gave us for our wants. But when I got a letter from Doran telling me about his death and the events that occurred, I knew then that it was your fault he died. Could you imagine all those devastating weeks of mourning I went through? I wanted to pay you back. I wanted to have you destroyed for what you have you brought upon our family. I traveled to London with my daughters to plan our revenge on you, but sadly, Mara passed on over the grief of her father's death.

Basil: That's not what I heard. Rosa told me she died of a sickness.

Mrs. Ratigan: Silence! I found Fidget washed up on the Thames harbor, and goaded him into freeing Doran from Dartmoor prison, and he in turn broke out the rest of my husband's gang and several other criminals. Together, we all wanted our revenge on you, so we created the Anti-Basil League!

Basil: Mrs. Ratigan, I must confess I have never met a woman who is cold, heartless, and despicable, like a slimy, contemptible sewer rat!

Everyone gasped and looked at Mrs. Ratigan, whose cruel smile remained where it was. She calmly approached him and smacked him across the face.

Mrs. Ratigan: A gentleman needs to watch what they're saying to a lady. Oh, I forgot to tell you. The body the police found at your crime scene was actually Mara. You and the police failed to notice her face was painted gray and her hair was shorter.

Basil: Then Rosa is….

Mrs. Ratigan: Still alive. She too was part of the League, she wanted payback on you as much as we all do. She was to be the bait to lure you into the trap of her supposed death at the Academy! But thanks to you, she would not do it! So I had to take matters into my own hands. There's an old saying that if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself.

Basil: You left those footprints to the attic at the Art Academy, then knocked me out. Then place Mara's body at my side, with a dagger in my hand to look like I stabbed her.

Mrs. Ratigan: Very good. Still a detective to the last.

Basil: But somebody would see you when the alarm was raised.

Mrs. Ratigan: Oh, they saw me alright, but not like this.

The portrait of Lady Caroline was placed beside Mrs. Ratigan. Fidget's foot got caught under the painting, but he managed to free it. Basil stared at the lady in the picture. There was something about her eyes that looked familiar. He glanced back and forth to Mrs. Ratigan, then to Lady Caroline. That's when his mind clicked.

Basil: _You're_ Lady Caroline?!

Mrs. Ratigan: You finally figured it out, how nice. In order to finish what my husband started, I disguised myself as a lady of royal nobility, and became friends with the Prime Minister and the Queen. Once I gained their trust and everyone else's, I had the Queen locked up and told the whole world that she died of a disease.

Basil: Then the will….

Mrs. Ratigan: It was a fake, announcing me to be the next Queen. I was going to make my daughters princesses, but now that Mara is dead and Rosa has betrayed me, then there will be no one to become the next heir when I retire.

Basil's temper was beginning to rise. His hatred for Ratigan's widow was growing.

Basil: Mrs. Ratigan, so help me, I'll see you and everyone in the League behind bars yet! You will pay for your crimes! I will make sure everyone will see you for what you truly are!

Mrs. Ratigan: (cruelly) Go ahead and try. If you tell someone, they won't believe you. You're a wanted criminal now, remember? You no longer have any friends at your side. There's no one to help you. And no one will want to come looking for you. But pretty soon, I'll make plans for your friends when I'm crowned Queen.

Enraged, Basil lunged for Mrs. Ratigan, but Doran stabbed the tip of his gun in Basil's chest, very roughly. Basil fell to the floor, clutching his stomach in pain.

Mrs. Ratigan: You know, this is the second time you walked in trap, Basil. Doran already recognized you at the tavern and lead you right to us. You really thought my husband was alive and was planning his revenge on you. What a fool you are, thinking you're so high and mighty when you're weak and clueless! I've beaten you, and I have won!

Soon, everyone started laughing at Basil, pointing at him, mocking him.

Basil: Stop mocking me!

He attempted to run off, but Doran whacked him over the head with the end of his air gun. Basil fell to the ground. The last thing he could remember were the thugs mocking him just before he blacked out.

000000

When Basil came to, he found himself tied to a pole in a dark and damp room. He tried to free himself, but he was bound so tightly. Then he saw Rosa, who was beside him so closely and also tied to the pole.

Rosa: (moans) Where am I? (sees Basil) Basil? Is that you? Oh, thank goodness you're alive!

Basil: (coldly) Hello, Miss Ratigan.

Rosa: You know who I am?

Basil: Your mother told me everything! I should've known there was a resemblance! The dark hair, the color of your fur, except for the eyes, but they show the same villainy and cruelty he had!

Rosa: Look, I wasn't aware of how evil my father was until you and Olivia told me the truth of what happened to him! I'm very sorry for what he did to you and everyone else, but he was still my father, and my mama, my sister, and I loved him very much until now!

Basil: Sorry?! You lied to me just as your mother lied to everyone! You got me into this! Thanks to you, I'm trapped in who knows where!

Rosa: You're not the only one who's trapped in here! So am I!

Basil: Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your mother, helping her take over the Empire?

Rosa: She wanted me to lure you into the trap! When I refused, she had me locked in an old dungeon, and as you can see how I was treated before that!

Basil could see the bruises on her face, arms, and legs, and parts of her dress torn. His eyes widened in surprise.

Rosa: You can see for yourself I was beaten and tortured for turning my back on her and the League.

Basil: Why?

Rosa: Because I love you too much to see you get hurt. I didn't want to be a part of mama's vendetta anymore. I'm very sorry for deceiving you. Please, forgive me.

But Basil seemed unmoved by Rosa's apology or her feelings for him. She was the child of his hated nemesis. She had lied to him and his allies. He coldly turned his face away to not look at her anymore. Rosa knew what he was feeling. Her eyes lowered a bit and tears were running down her face and into a small puddle below them.


	18. The Best of You, The Best of Me

Somewhere on the streets of London, Higgins and the Irregulars were searching the port for Basil. They searched high, they searched lo, but they found nothing. All of a sudden, Slyder the snake stuck his head out from the sewer. Higgins hid behind a barrel and watched in fear as the snake turned and slithered away, with a group of ruffians on his back. Not far behind, a black airship with a yellow R came out from the chimney, with Fidget peddling away, with Doran at the helm, and Mrs. Ratigan standing proudly on deck.

When they had gone, Higgins out two fingers in his mouth and gave a loud whistle. The other Irregulars came out of their hiding spots and ran towards him. He whispered to them, telling them what he saw. Up in the sky, Cyril circled the Thames. Then they saw Higgins waving a white cloth. Knowing that he had found something, the pigeon flew backwards to find Toby, Dawson, and Relda. Although he hit his head on a boat's mast along the way.

000000

Meanwhile down in the sewers, Basil and Rosa were still tied to that pole, their faces turned away from each other, hurt, sadden, and depressed. Suddenly, there was the sound of water rushing in threw the sewers and to the spot where Basil and Rosa were tied. Basil tried to free himself again, but it was no good. Rosa however, began to perk up a little.

**Rosa: A million dreams ago or was it one or two**

**I dreamed a dream and it was you**

**Just then the dream came true**

**Don't come any closer**

**Unless you can stay, unless you can stay**

**Unless there's a way**

**Unless I can say I'm sorry**

**And never let you go away**

Water came in, it rose up to their feet.

**Basil: The best of you, the best of me**

**To me it would be the best that there could ever be**

**Unlikely pair, though we may be**

**We strike a special spark for all the world to see**

**Such dangerous games we love to play**

**Though who will get the best of whom it's hard to say**

**Rosa: We lend the world with little style**

**And best of all we do it with a little smile**

The water was now rising up to their waists.

**Basil/Rosa: The best of times are ours together**

**Though some may say the best is past**

**We are the living proof that someone knew**

**To save the best for last**

**Rosa: Like China tea, the best of plans**

**The kind that makes the best of foes and best of friends**

**And to this brew, if you agree**

**We simply add the rest of you, the rest of me**

Now the water was reaching their shoulders.

**Basil/Rosa: The best of you, the best of me**

**Making last**

**This one apology past**

**The best of us**

The water rose up over their heads, but Basil and Rosa didn't care. They held hands and closed their eyes. Suddenly, four little figures dove into the water and swam towards Basil and Rosa. It was the Irregulars. Higgins, Mike, Clark, and Harry used their pocket knives to cut away the ropes, freeing Basil and Rosa. Higgins and Harry carried Basil to the surface while Mike and Clark carried Rosa with them.

000000

Out of the sewers, Dawson, Relda, the Irregulars, Cyril, and Toby crowded around Basil and Rosa, both whom were already coughing out water and trying to catch their breath.

Dawson: Basil, are you alright?

Basil: Dawson? What are you doing here?

Dawson: Looking for you. Lucky for you, the boys spotted Ratigan's airship leaving port, otherwise we-

But Basil happily leapt up, shook Dawson's hand rapidly, kissed Relda on the cheek, and gave Higgins a head noggin.

Basil: Ha, ha! I can't tell you how happy I am to see you all!

Toby gave Basil a friendly lick and he wagged his tail happily.

Basil: I'm happy to see you too, Toby.

Billy: And we're happy to see Miss Spellcove alive too.

Rosa: Actually, Spellcove is not my last name. It's really Ratigan. I'm his daughter.

Everyone stared at Rosa in disbelief.

Higgins: Are you kidding me?! You're his daughter?!

Billy: I didn't know Ratigan married!

Clark: Who'd want to marry that dirty rat?

Rosa: My mum did. She's the leader of the Anti-Basil League, and was the brains behind the prison breakout, the thefts, Olivia's kidnapping, and framing Basil for my supposed death.

Cyril: But there's one thing I don't understand. If you're alive, whose body was it that the police found?

Rosa: That was my sister, Mara. She died of a sickness when we came to London.

Dawson: Then that explains everything.

Basil: And believe me, Mrs. Ratigan is just as cruel as her late husband.

Relda: Well what about his daughter? I mean, she lied to all of us. She's _his_ offspring.

Basil: Now, now. You mustn't be so hard on her. As you can see, she is no longer with the League. As you can see, there are bruises and scars on her face, arms and legs, and her dress is torn and ripped. Judging by the cruel torment she received, it indicates that she is no longer close with her mother.

Rosa: I hate my mother!

Basil: With a good reason.

Dawson: She did this to you? Heavens!

Rosa: Mama lied to me. She told me and Mara that everyone hated our family because of Basil. She even told us that father was killed by Basil on the night of the Queen's Diamond Jubilee.

Higgins: I see. You thought you were doing the right thing by avenging your father and frame Basil for a gruesome crime? Instead, you would help your mama commit the biggest crime of the century!

Relda: Your mother must've been the one who tried to have me killed by that pet snake of hers. But I managed to escape by hiding in a warehouse.

Basil: She only wanted me to suffer first, by getting rid of Relda, and then kidnap Miss Flamhammer. We must find her before the coronation ends!

Dawson: Coronation?

Basil: Mrs. Ratigan is really Lady Caroline in disguise! She attempts to finish what Ratigan started by becoming Queen and take over all of Mousedom!

Cyril: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Basil, Dawson, Rosa, and Relda climbed onto Toby's back, while the Baker Street Irregulars got onto Cyril's back, and they all left for Westminster Abbey.

000000

At Buckingham Palace, Mrs. Ratigan, already disguised as Lady Caroline, was in Queen Moustoria's room, sitting by the mirror and putting powder on her face. She wore a fancy red dress, with a red royal robe around her shoulders. Doran entered the room disguised as a guard.

Doran: It's time to go, My Lady. Everyone's heading for the Westminster Abbey.

Mrs. Ratigan: Good.

She turned and grinned malevolently at the tied and gagged Queen Moustoria. Fidget carried her away like a sack of potatoes. She turned to the mirror and gazed her photograph of husband, Professor Ratigan.

Mrs. Ratigan: I've finally avenged your death, my darling. If you could be alive to witness this event.

**At last, my revenge is complete**

**I shall be Queen and everyone will grovel at my feet**

**While that one man everyone looks down upon **

**His days are numbered, he is as good as gone**

**But they have no idea that they have all been fooled**

**At my wishes**

**Basil of Baker Street has died**

**His spirit has died for the better**

**Vendetta**

**Vendetta**

**(vocalizes) VENDETTAAAAAA! **

She cackles wickedly as she and everyone leave for Westminster Abbey.


	19. Westminster Abbey Showdown

A storm was coming as thunder rumbled in the sky and lightning flashed. Toby ran through the streets as fast as his legs could take him, with our heroes holding onto his leash so they won't fall off. During the ride, Basil had taken off his chimney sweep disguise, and was in his Inverness cape and Deerstalker cap again. Suddenly, they heard a police whistle. Behind them were four miniature police paddy wagons. Lawless could be seen in the first one.

Basil: Well, if it isn't Inspector Lawless, still on the hunt for me.

Dawson: Can't we stop and show him that Rosa is alive? She's living proof that you're innocent!

Basil: We can't stop now! We must get to Westminster Abbey before its over!

Relda: But we'll never make it with the police on our tail!

Cyril: Oh, yes we will! Follow me!

High above, Cyril and the Irregulars could see Westminster Abbey far ahead. Toby knocked down a fruit cart and fruit tumbled into the streets. The paddy wagons screeched to a halt, but Lawless was thrown from his seat and he crashed through an apple.

000000

At Westminster Abbey, civilians had gotten settled in and waited for the ceremony to begin with. Trumpets sounded and the doors opened. Lady Caroline, or Mrs. Ratigan, walked elegantly down the aisle. The crowd applauded for her. The Prime Minister, Sir Harvey Mousebell-Bannerman, watched in awe as Lady Caroline came towards the altar looking as radiant as ever. But everyone had failed to see the devious grin Lady Caroline had on her face.

Outside, Fidget came out on the balcony with the tied up Moustoria. Slyder slithered up towards them, licking his lips.

Fidget: Hey snake-breath! It's supper time!

The snake slid his coils around Moustoria. But just before he can swallow her whole, Cyril swooped down and scratched the snake in the eye. Slyder let out a shriek and he released Moustoria. Basil and the gang rushed over to free her.

Before the snake could finish them off, Toby tackled the snake. He hit into the snake's coils as Slyder wrapped his body around the dog's neck. Cyril flew down and pecked the snake on the head to make him let go of Toby. Having enough, Slyder slid away.

Dawson: Are you alright, Your Majesty?

Queen Moustoria: Yes. Thank you all!

Just then, Doran had come down the hallway when he heard Slyder's shrieking and Cyril's squawking.

Doran: Fidget, what's going on out here?! (sees Basil) Aaah! Basil?! You were supposed to drown! Well I'll soon fix that!

He cocked his air gun and shot at Basil, but he was quick enough to dodge the bullet, like everyone else did. Then Basil lunged for Doran, his arms around his neck to try and hold him back. But Doran slammed himself, and Basil, on the wall, knocking Basil into a stupor. Before he could shoot him, Dawson tackled Doran, but he was shoved to the ground. Rosa wrapped a watch chain around Doran's neck to try to strangle him. Doran managed to yank the chain off his neck, and he grabbed Relda and threw her towards the wall. But this distraction gave Relda time to steal Doran's air gun and aim it right at him. The Irregulars quickly tied up Doran, running around him in circles. Dawson and Queen Moustoria also tied up Fidget.

000000

Inside the Abbey, the Bishop had taken Moustoria's crown from a pillow case. Lady Caroline leaned forward so the crown could be placed on her head. But just before the crown could be placed on Mrs. Ratigan's head, the doors burst open.

Queen Moustoria: HALT! I forbid this ceremony!

Standing by the doors were Moustoria, Basil, Dawson, Rosa, Relda, and the Irregulars. The crowd gasped in surprise to see that their beloved Queen Moustoria was alive. In the crowd, Olivia, Hiram, and Clifford were surprised to see Basil and company. Mrs. Ratigan, the Prime Minister, and the Bishop stared in disbelief.

Prime Minister: Your Majesty? You're alive? But we were told you died over a sickness!

Queen Moustoria: I am not dead, and I did not write a will to let that wretched woman become my royal consort! She has deceived you all!

Everyone looked at Lady Caroline, who tried to look innocent. At that moment, Inspector Lawless and the police arrived, covered in sticky juice from the fruit.

Lawless: Now I've got you, Basil! You're under arrest!

Queen Moustoria: What is the meaning of this, Inspector? Mr. Basil saved my life!

Lawless: Need I remind you Your Majesty that he stabbed Miss Rosa Spellcove to death and should be arrested and tried for his crime.

Before he could handcuff Basil, Rosa pushed Lawless backwards, dropping the handcuffs, and she shook her finger at him, telling him off.

Rosa: (yells) How dare you accuse Basil for a crime he didn't commit! How could I be dead if I'm standing right here?! I've been imprisoned down in the sewers the whole time when these foolish accusations started! What is your problem?! How can a stubborn, hot-headed police mouse like you believe the lies of a woman who calls herself Lady Caroline?!

While she shouted at him, Lawless fell backward and knocked down a candlestick, with Basil secretly enjoying watching Rosa telling off Lawless. The crowd whispered among themselves, pondering over what Rosa said.

Prime Minister: (dubious) How can you be so sure that you're the real Rosa Spellcove and that this woman here lied?

Then, Superintendent Bigelow entered, huffing and puffing.

Bigelow: Lawless, I've been looking everywhere for you! The doctors at the morgue have discovered that the body we found at the attic had actually died of diphtheria, and her face was covered in gray paint. Which means the young lady isn't Rosa Spellcove but an imposter. (looks around) Oh! Hello everyone. What's the occasion?

Sir Evens: I don't understand. If she's alive, whose body was it the police found?

Rosa: That was my sister Mara! She died of a disease! My mother stabbed the body and placed the knife in Basil's hand to look like he did it! She put makeup on Mara's face and made her wear the same dress I'm wearing to make her look like me!

As she spoke, she pointed her finger at her mother while making her way down the aisle to confront her.

Rosa: My real name is Rosaline Ratigan! I am the daughter of the late Professor Ratigan! And this woman is Mrs. Claudina Groschili Ratigan, his widow! She's not an English woman, she's Italian!

Mrs. Ratigan: Don't listen to her! She's lost her mind!

Rosa: She's an imposter, a liar, and the leader of the Anti-Basil League!

Mrs. Ratigan: (under her breath) Silence you little brat!

Rosa: She's the one responsible for the prison breakout, and the thefts of her own painting, the Duchess' necklace, and the mace, and the abduction of Olivia Flaversham, and the attempted murder of Miss Relda, and for framing Basil for my supposed death!

Mrs. Ratigan's temper flared and her face turned red.

Rosa: You lied to the Queen, you lied to the police, you lied to the public, you lied to me, you lied to _everyone,_ mama!

No sooner Rosa finished her sentence, Billy and Daniel hurled a bucket of water at Mrs. Ratigan's face. The water washed away the brown makeup on her face, revealing her silver white fur. Then Rosa ripped her mother's blonde wig off, exposing her long black hair. She even tore her mom's red gown off, showing her black opera dress.

Mrs. Ratigan glared at Rosa, and cursed at her in Italian. Now that the lies and the fraud have been exposed, the crowd was outraged.

Sir Evens: Fellow mice, we've been deceived!

Prime Minister: You devious wretch!

Hiram: You despicable, heartless, monster!

Basil: (points at Mrs. Ratigan) Claudina Groschili Ratigan, you're under arrest!

With that, the crowd seized forward to pounce on Mrs. Ratigan, who called for her minions to attack. Her thug henchmen charged at the crowd and the police. Soon, everyone in the abbey was fighting.

Some Civilians and police mice pinned down Mrs. Ratigan. She watched as Basil, in the distance, helped Rosa try to make their escape, and the two smiled at one another lovingly. Anger and rage grew within Mrs. Ratigan and, like her late husband, her sanity snapped. With a new amount of strength, she threw her attackers away, freeing herself.

One of the civilians, a man, was thrown onto a tall candelabrum, knocking it down and several more, creating a fire. The fire spread quickly. Everyone ran for the exit, screaming and panicking. Rosa tripped and fell. Mrs. Ratigan grabbed her, and ran for the staircase. Rosa's screams alerted Basil.

Rosa: BASIL! HELP ME!

Basil: ROSA!

He picked up an old sword, and dashed after the two women. During the chase, Mrs. Ratigan's dress became torn and ragged, and she started to run on four. Up on the rooftop, Basil found that the two Ratigan women had vanished. He looked around cautiously as he walked further onto the roof.

Then his ears perked up. He heard a low clear whistle. He knew that whistle anywhere. At that moment, Slyder appeared from behind Basil, hissing furiously. The snake snapped at him a couple times, and Basil quickly avoided the poison the serpent shot at him with, and struck the snake with a couple blows with the sword. Of course he knew that this snake is a swamp adder, the deadliest snake in India.

Nearby, Mrs. Ratigan crept up behind Basil like a tiger, ready to pounce. Before she could, Rosa jumped on her, distracting her from Basil. Once the two women faced each other, Rosa gazed with horror at her mother's appearance. She now longer looked like a lady, but a demon from a nightmare. Her dress was torn and ragged, her hands exposed long razor-sharp claws, her teeth resembled fangs from a vampire, and she had hair like Medusa.

Rosa: (shocked) Mama….what happened to you?

Mrs. Ratigan: Don't try to interfere!

She knocked her down with a single blow. Basil had seen what had happened, but this distraction made Slyder wrap his coils around him, and began squeezing the life out of him. But Basil still had the sword in his hand and he stabbed it through the snake's neck before the serpent could bite him. Slyder shrieked and let go of Basil, who gasped for air. Slyder suddenly lost his balance and fell to the grounds below.

Mrs. Ratigan: MY BABY!

Enraged, Mrs. Ratigan pounced on Basil. Her sharp claws dug into his fur as she ripped into his jacket, her claws piercing into his fur. Basil let out cries of pain. His cries woke Rosa, who saw Basil getting a good beating out the woman she used to call mother. Now it was her turn to get angry, as she unsheathed her own claws. Basil now lay hurt and exhausted. Mrs. Ratigan towered over him, grinning like a monster. Her face, that smile, and those eyes were just like the ones Ratigan gave him on that fight on Big Ben long ago. It was like a nightmare coming back to him.

Mrs. Ratigan: And now, goodbye Basil of Baker Street! (rears back for a final blow) This is for you, Padriac.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Rosa leapt right onto her mom. Her own claws pierced into her fur. Mrs. Ratigan screamed and turned to face Rosa. Mother and daughter fought like two angry cats, tearing into each other's fur. Just before Mrs. Ratigan could finish her off, the abbey's bells chimed. The vibrations made Mrs. Ratigan lose her footing and slipped off the ledge, taking Rosa with her.

Basil: NOOOO!

But Basil could only watch helplessly as the two Ratigan women fell screaming off the rooftop, disappearing into the fire below, similar to Professor Ratigan's demise. Basil could not keep the tears in as he mourned for the loss of his beloved. Rain fell from the sky, putting out the fire, and to add to this sad, tragic night.


	20. Finale

Later on, Basil was at the infirmary in the abbey, having Dawson bandage his wounds.

Dawson: I'm so sorry about Rosa.

Basil: (sadly) She risked her life to save mine, and she died the same way her father died. I should've saved her.

Dawson: Don't blame yourself for this, Basil. Rosa was a brave woman. There, I think that's the last wound tied up. You should rest now.

Then Olivia, Hiram, the Irregulars, and Clifford came in to check on Basil.

Clifford: How are you feeling, dear brother?

Basil: A little weak, but I'll be up and around in a week.

Clifford: Or less.

Hiram: I still cannot believe that Rosa is Ratigan's daughter. I never knew he married and had children.

Clifford: Everybody gets married and has kids, Mr. Flaversham. Even a barracuda like Ratigan.

Olivia: But I'll miss Rosa. She was really nice to me, and she saved me. But I'm a little shocked at knowing who she really is.

Basil: Rosa once loved her father like you love your father, Miss Flanchester. But she never knew of his criminal background until you first mentioned it, and then I. That changed her point of view on me and Ratigan.

Then, Lawless and Bigelow entered the infirmary.

Bigelow: How are you feeling, Mr. Basil?

Basil: OK, I guess.

Bigelow: Good. (to Lawless, sternly) And you owe Mr. Basil an apology!

Lawless: Yes sir. Of course I knew he was innocent all along, I was just playing along.

Basil: (smirks) Sure you were, Lawless.

Lawless: But really, I'm sorry. And the Queen has wished you get well soon.

Basil: That's wonderful. May I rest now?

He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Everyone tiptoed from the infirmary, except for Olivia and Higgins.

Olivia: Do you think he's going to be all right?

Higgins: I hope so. I never saw him this sad before.

Olivia: I have once, when he and Dawson were tied to mousetrap Ratigan built.

Higgins: A mousetrap? Get out of here.

Olivia: You want me to leave?

Higgins: No, that was just a figure of speech. Maybe you can tell me about it some other time.

Olivia: OK!

No sooner they left the infirmary, Relda came in and sat by Basil's bedside.

Relda: How you doing?

Basil: I was sleeping well until you woke me.

Relda: Sorry. Look, I know you loved her and you miss her terribly, but the sooner you get better, we can have dinner together, like we always wanted to.

Basil: It sounds nice, but I don't think I will be able to do so. My feelings for Rosa have gotten stronger. I have never felt this way for any woman in a long time, except for you.

Relda: I understand. But if you change your mind, you let me know.

She leaned down and kissed Basil on the corner of his lips, and then turned and headed for the exit. But she did linger for a minute.

Relda: I'll miss that girl too. After all, she's not the only one who outsmarted you.

000000

A few days later, Basil was in his parlor, sitting in his chair and smoking his pipe, and in a state of depression. He couldn't stop thinking about Rosa. Dawson was sitting across from him, writing in his chronicler book about the case. Basil seemed to know and he frowned.

Basil: How dare you make a record of this case.

Dawson: There's nothing wrong with writing about the case of Rosa Spellcove, or Miss Ratigan…eh, which title would you prefer I write it?

Basil: Neither. The memory of Rosa is painful.

Dawson: I know you miss her Basil, but you must stop acting this way. You're the greatest detective in all Mousedom. Everyone looks to you for help. You simply can't just sit there looking gloomy, you must get yourself together and-

He was interrupted by the sound a piano playing.

Basil: Do you hear that, Dawson?

Dawson: Oh yes. It's the piano tuner across the street. Came in as you arrived home days ago.

Basil: I know, but listen.

Dawson: (humming along) Yes, it's very pretty.

Basil: And hopelessly out of tune! Whoever heard of such a thing? A tone deaf piano tuner?

There was a knock at the door. Mrs. Judson answered the door.

Mrs. Judson: It's the young piano tuner.

Basil: Send him away.

Mrs. Judson: But she came here to give you these flowers. Ain't that nice of her?

The young lady stepped into the room, with some luggage, and holding a bouquet of red-purple flowers. The lady was dressed in a purple and black dress, with a black hat, and black gloves.

Dawson: What lovely flowers. Thank you, uh, miss-

The lady gave Dawson her card and he read it out loud.

Dawson: Rosalina Villanova.

Hearing the name, Basil looked up and eyed the lady suspiciously.

Basil: Have we met before, miss?

She shook her head no. Mrs. Judson came back out with a tray of tea and crumpets.

Dawson: Thank you, Mrs. Judson.

While everyone's heads were turned, the lady took off her hat, gloves, and cloak and hung them up on a peg. Dawson got himself a cup tea and took a sip. And as soon as everyone turned to face the lady, there standing in her place was….

Rosa: Would you mind offering me a crumpet too?

Basil gasped in surprise to see Rosa standing before him. Dawson spat out the tea he was drinking. Mrs. Judson fainted.

Rosa: So sorry for having to surprise you all like this.

All of a sudden, Basil laughed happily and scooped up Rosa in a tight embrace, and then kissed her.

Basil: You're alive! Ha-ha! You're alive! Doctor, she's alive! Ha-ha!

The sudden change in Basil's behavior surprised Dawson and Mrs. Judson, who had recovered.

Mrs. Judson: He's lost his crumpet.

Dawson: No, he's back to his old self.

Then Dawson happily hugged Rosa and patted her back.

Dawson: Thank heavens you're alive.

Mrs. Judson: It's good to see you again, ducky.

Basil: But how did you survive the fall?

Rosa: When mom and I fell to what should've been our doom, I managed to use my claws to hold onto one of the flying buttresses and climb my way to safety.

Dawson: A lucky escape, just like Basil did when he fell from Big Ben. But why did you come here?

Rosa: Well, not that my father's secret lair has been washed away in the flood, and with my family gone, and nowhere to go, I was thinking that do you suppose you have room for one more on Baker Street?

Basil: Are you asking you want to move in with us?

Rosa: If you don't want me to stay, I completely understand.

Basil: No, no. I think that's a splendid idea. Isn't that right, Doctor?

Dawson: Huh? What? Oh, yes. By all means.

**Basil: I had no way of predicting **

**When or where we're meant to meet**

**I had been challenged by this enchantress**

**This Delilah of deceit **

**But there is one thing that is certain**

**That the moment will be sweet**

**Dawson: Without Rosalina**

**Basil is.…incomplete**

**Basil/Rosa: And now that I have found you**

**This I know**

**I shall never, never, ever let you go**

Outside on Baker Street, Toby appears from Holmes' window and barks happily, knowing about the good news that occurred at Basil's flat.

_Narrator: And so on, Rosa moved in to Baker Street to be with Basil and me. Our duo became a trio. We had many cases and many adventures together. Rosa was our lady in waiting, and she proved to be a worthy ally. Well, I must go home and get some rest now. But please come back to visit us anytime. If you ever have a problem, the door to Baker Street will always be open for you. After all, no case is too difficult for Basil of Baker Street, The Great Mouse Detective._

The scene pulls back to Baker Street, the neighborhood, and then London. Big Ben stands majestically before the viewers, chiming the hour.

**Chorus: And now that I have found you**

**This I know**

**I shall never, never, ever let her go**

_**THE END**_

_**She stares through my shadow**_

_**She sees something more**_

_**Believes there's a light in me**_

_**She is sure**_

_**And her truth makes me stronger**_

_**Does she realize**_

_**I awake every morning**_

_**With her strength by my side**_

_**I am not a hero**_

_**I am not an angel**_

_**I am just a man**_

_**A man who's trying to love her**_

_**Unlike any other**_

_**In her eyes, I am**_

_**This world keeps on spinning**_

_**Only she stills my heart**_

_**She's my inspiration**_

_**She's my Northern Star**_

_**I don't count by possession**_

_**All I go by**_

_**I will give her completing**_

_**Till the end of all time **_

_**I am not a hero**_

_**I am not an angel**_

_**I am just a man**_

_**A man who's trying to love her**_

_**Unlike any other**_

_**In her eyes, I am**_

_**In her eyes I see the sky**_

_**And all I'll ever need**_

_**In her eyes I pass us by**_

_**And she is waiting for me**_

_**(Instrumental Piece)**_

_**(Vocalization)**_

_**I am not a hero**_

_**I am not an angel**_

_**I am just a man**_

_**A man who's trying to love her**_

_**Unlike any other**_

_**In her eyes, I am**_

_**In her eyes, I am**_

_Cast of Characters_

Maurice LaMarche – Basil

Lindsey Connell – Rosa

Jeff Bennett – Dawson/Costermonger/Percy

Jim Cummings – Inspector Lawless/Big Tuppy/Barney

Lauren Mote – Olivia

Alan Young – Hiram Flaversham

Kath Soucie – Relda/Billy

Miranda Richardson – Mrs. Ratigan

Corey Burton – Professor Ratigan/Sir Evens/Bigelow

Tim Curry – Captain Doran/Russmer

John DiMaggio – Fidget/Wrongo Wright/Frankie

Bobby Lockwood – Higgins

John Cleese – Clifford

Russi Taylor – Mrs. Judson/Duchess

Mary MacLeod – Queen Moustoria

Eric Idle – Cyril

Rob Paulsen – Mike/Clarence

Eddie Izzard – Prime Minister/Left Lichian

Tara Strong – Daniel

Sherry Lynn – Harry

Ben Tibber – Clark

Charles Fleischer – Bill the lizard/Constable Clewes

Wayne Allwine – Sam/Johnny Saul

Tony Anselmo – Ralph/Pete Blau


	21. Sherlock Holmes the Musical Story

The story opens to the fight between Holmes and Moriarty, his arch-enemy, above the Reichenbach Falls, when both appear to plunge to their deaths. Back in London, the awful news of Sherlock Holmes death is shouted by the newspaper sellers. Holmes disguised as a porter saves Dr. Watson from a rifle bullet and returns with him to 221b Baker Street, whereupon Mrs. Hudson faints from the shock of seeing Holmes alive. Overcome with emotion, Mrs. Hudson, Watson, and the Irregulars sing an ode to Holmes, calling him without a doubt the greatest man alive. (Opening)

We find that Holmes is, to Watson's disbelief, missing Moriarty. (Without Him There Can Be No Me) Holmes is quickly assured that there is plenty of work left for him in London (Anything You Want To Know), and he is temporarily reassured. Holmes is asked by Sir Jevons Jarndyce to retrieve the House of Commons mace, but he pretends not to be interested. With the help of the Baker Street Irregulars the mace is returned much to Inspector Lestrades' amazement. (Look Around You) The Duchess of Monmouth tries to get Holmes to find her King Charles spaniel and it dawns on Holmes that the two cases can only point to Moriarty.

(London Is London) An attractive young artist, Bella Spellgrove, summons Holmes to the Royal Academy where a piece of her painting "Portraits of a Stranger" was jaggedly cut out. The missing portrait was that of a strangely solitary man. But after meeting with the beautiful Bella Spellgrove, Watson, though married, is immediately taken with her beauty. (Her Face) Though Holmes is not as immediately smitten, he is drawn into a battle of wits of sort when Bella accuses him of hiding behind Watson's 'loveable moose' so that he can feel better about himself (Men Like You), which she claims as a great annoyance to women of her intelligence. Miss Bella Spellgrove is confident that Holmes can help return her painting of a stranger and he invites her into his home much to Mrs Hudson's disapproval. We then see Mrs. Hudson lamenting the hardships in her own life, as a widow forced to rent rooms to lodgers to make ends meet. (A Lousy Life)

Act Two opens with a desperate search for Bella, as Holmes is afraid that by losing her he loses the last link to Moriarty, a connection he still misses terribly. (I Shall Find Her) But, unbeknownst to Holmes, Bella is the daughter of Professor Moriarty, bent on avenging her father's death. Bella and her mother, Mrs. Carlotta Moriarty (who was a trained Italian opera singer before her marriage) are plotting to bring 'death and disgrace' to Holmes as revenge for killing Professor Moriarty. (Vendetta)

At her painting studio, she entraps Holmes in a locked attic room and appears to drug him, but even when goaded by Mrs Moriarty she cannot plunge a dagger into him. The body of Maria Moriarty, who has died from illness, is left by the side of Holmes after Mrs. Moriarty has made it appear that Holmes has killed her. Pompous Inspector Lestrade is delighted to find Holmes hovering over the body of a young girl with a blood stained sword-stick in his hand. Although Holmes protests that the victim's cause of death was diphtheria, not the multiple stab wounds, he manages to slip off the hand-cuffs, and soon finds himself on the run from Inspector Lestrade.

While the entire city is abuzz with the "daring escape of Holmes," (Sherlock Holmes, reprise), Holmes searches for Bella and her mother and salvage his reputation. Furious with himself for falling into the trap, Holmes curses women and their effect on the workings of the mind. Despite this, he cannot stop himself from thinking about Bella. (No Reason) While Watson reminisces about his old days in the military, (Halcyon Days) Mrs. Moriarty finds her daughter wavering in her quest for revenge. At some point, Bella ponders what might become of a union with the Great Detective. Bella realizes that she may need Sherlock Holmes more than she cares to admit (Without Him There Can Be No Me, reprise) Holmes, meanwhile, has disguised himself and hidden amongst the poor of London. (Apples 'n' Pears) The people of London, however, are distracted from the 'problem' of Sherlock Holmes when rumors begin to leak out that Moriarty is back (We Shall Find Her). Revitalized by the news and the prospect of a true mental battle, Holmes prepares himself for a sparring with Moriarty. (My Incomparable Best) Bella imagines that she sees her father, and tells him not to appear to her unless he can stay. (A Million Years Ago)

It takes a few clever disguises by both Holmes and Bella for them to finally meet in a deserted waterfront warehouse for a showdown. She and Holmes are reunited, and they both admit their attraction and that, as a pair, they would never be bored, as they bring out the best in each other. (The Best of You, The Best of Me) Mrs. Moriarty aims a loaded pistol at Holmes' head, but Bella stops her and the two women plunge over the side of a bridge, similar to Moriarty's demise. Holmes is able to prove that he was not, in fact the killer. Later at Baker Street, Holmes receives by messenger a small posy of bright red-purple flowers that conjectures that Bella is still alive. He vows to find his new adversary, and once he succeeds, to never let her go. (Finale)

_**I think this is how the story of the musical went so far. I searched Google to find out more about the musical. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed my fanfic.**_


End file.
